The Ghost of Notre Dame (reader insert)
by Fallen heavens
Summary: (now turned reader insert) belongs to sillypandalover91 Prussia, an orphan albino gypsy, is adopted by Germania after the tragic death of his parents. Raised with the belief that he is a monster, he resides in Notre Dame as its bell ringer until he meets a certain wayward curled gypsy and travels down the path of self-discovery and adventure. AU and human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me Fallen Heavens! I know I need to work on my other two stories but I have been wanting this story to be a reader insert ever since I read it!**

**Of course all credit for the Original story goes to Sillypandalover91 on Fanfiction.**

**And YES I did ask permission to turn this into a reader insert**

**Hope you all love it and go and read the original **

Quasi- Prussia/Damön/Gilbert (Later)

Frollo- Germania/ Wolfgang

Phoebus-Germany/ Ludwig

Esmeralda- Reader

Priest-Grandpa Rome/Romulus

Claupin-Romano/ Lovino

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Lovino could hear the calming chanting inside the cathedral as he tightened his mask before stepping out of his carriage with puppets and booth in hand. The sun was groggily making itself presentable while he set up his theatre in the corner of the church, not far away from the market. A perfect spot he thought for his young audience to enjoy his story while their parents went about their errands. The chiming from above startled him despite him being accustomed to the cathedrals booming voice and he grinned. All around the city he could hear people beginning their day.

"Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder to the little bells soft as a psalm, and some say the soul of the city's The toll of the bells, The bells of Notre Dame." His rich tenor voice attracted his usual audience, their parents arming them with a few snacks and coins for the day. They looked up at Lovino and nodded a greeting before taking off to the market or their jobs. Some parents even gifted him with breakfast buns and a canteen of water. He smiled in gratitude before turning to his eager crowd with a puppet he like to call Chibi-Romano in his left hand.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods, because you know, they don't ring all by themselves."

He extended and flexed his fingers to make Chibi-Romano move and talk "**They don't**- No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature -** Who?** - What is he? - **What?** - How did he come to be there **-How?** - Hush and Lovi will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster." He ducked under the stage and pulled a rope that released a backdrop. He dove deep into his memory of what he had witnessed as a child. Memory overwhelming him with the most detailed of visions and he felt as if he were there once more.

**"_Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame."_**

_A boy, no older than 6 hid in the shadows, a basket with firewood clutched tightly in his tiny hands as he watched a small boat make its way up the river carrying a family of four including a baby who wouldn't stop crying. He cringed, this could be problematic._

"_Shut it up will you," muttered one of the gypsies. "We'll be spotted."_

_The woman brought her baby closer to her chest and whispered desperately, "Hush little one."_

**"_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame."_**

_The man rowing the boat pulled onto shore under the docks and pulled a one of the gypsy men aside. With a hand outstretched he demanded his money, "Four guilders for safe passage into Paris." Just as the gypsy pulled out a sack of coins an arrow pierced the wind and tore open the bag, releasing its contents onto the snow._

**"_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies, and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells. The bells of Notre Dame."_**

_The small family huddled closer together, the patriarch standing protectively around his wife and child as soldiers surround them. Their hearts, heavy with dread and fear, pounded loudly in their ears when, when they saw a black horse and its rider calmly descending the stairs towards them._

"_Judge Wolfgang," murmured the patriarch to himself as Wolfgang came closer to them._

**"_Judge Wolfgang longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption everywhere, except, within."_**

_Cold blue eyes stared down at the gypsies with disgust, "Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice." The soldiers moved at his command and hand cuffed the men. The boy, who by now had climbed onto the street, looked over the rail to see the soldiers struggling with the woman._

"_You there, what are you hiding," growled one of the soldiers as he tried to pry the blanket from her grasp. She clutched her bundle tightly against her chest and backed away._

_Wolfgang sighed and glared at the woman, "Stolen goods no doubt. Take them from her."_

**"_She ran."_**

_The boy took out a log from his basket and threw it as hard as he could at the soldier, giving the mother a chance to escape. He picked up his basket and ran through the smaller streets leading to the cathedral, making sure to keep her in his sights. Pounding of hooves worried him as he knew that the judge wasn't far behind them. He slipped and slid into a pile of snow as she hurried up the steps. She pounded against the heavy doors crying out desperately, "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!"_

_The black horse charged towards her with its rider reaching down to pull the bundle from her arms. With a swift kick Wolfgang pried it from her as she fell against the steps, hitting her head. Indifferent to her death he curiously looked at the well wrapped bundle who had now began to cry._

"_A baby?" He curiously unwrapped the child in his arms before releasing a horrified gasp. "A monster!" Wolfgang spotted a well and led his horse to it. Giving one last look at the child in his hand he moved to drop him in._

**"**_**Stop!' cried the archdeacon.**"_

_Wolfgang retracted his hand along with the child and tossed the priest a glance. "This is an unholy demon; I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs."_

_The priest kneeled before the woman and held her hand, "See the innocent blood you have spelt on the steps of Notre Dame." Three children peeked from the door behind him, one holding a bundle firmly wrapped in blankets, and a fourth ran to the snow to pull his brother out._

"_I am guiltless. She ran I pursued."_

_Romulus amber eyes met Wolfgang's. "Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame."_

"_My conscious is clear."_

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim you haven't a qualm. But you never can run, nor hide what you've to done, from the eyes," Romulus pointed to the statues above them, "the very eyes of Notre Dame."_

**"_And for one time in his life of power and control, Wolfgang felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul."_**

_Despite the harsh bite of the cold, Wolfgang felt himself sweat; the judgmental eyes of the stone men towering high in their thrones piercing through his own. He sighed in defeat. "What must I do?"_

_Romulus picked up the lifeless woman and ushered the children back inside. "Care for the child and raise it as your own."_

"_What? I am to be settled with this discolored…very well. But, let him live with you in your church."_

_Lovino looked up at his grandfather hoping that he'd say yes. It was after all his duty as gypsy prince to make sure all gypsies had a safe dwelling. Even if it was the judge's responsibility to raise him, with the child in the church, perhaps his upbringing wouldn't be…too unbearable._

"_Live here where?"_

"_Anywhere. Just so he's locked up where no one else can see, the bell tower perhaps, and who knows, our lord works in mysterious ways. Even this foul creature may yet prove to be, of use to me." He handed to baby to one of the older children and pulled on the reigns of his horse to walk away._

Lovino peeked up from his crouching position and pulled another ribbon that released the back drop to reveal another behind it. "And Wolfgang gave the child a cruel name, a name that means demon in his native tongue, Dämon." He paused for effect before smiling cunningly at the wide-eyed children before him. "Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man?" He waited a bit more looking over at his sun-dial before continuing his song with the help of the chimes from behind him. "Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells Bells, bells, bells, bells Bells of Notre Dame."

Dämon could hear the charming voice of the gypsy man below him despite the loud joyful groans the bells around him made with each tug he gave. He grinned as he leaped from rope to rope ringing each and every single one of them as he had for the past…well for as long as he could remember.

**The reader insert wont come in till the 3****rd**** chapter, which if I have time will maybe be up later tonight.**

**Remember go Read the original!**


	2. Out there

**(Forgot to warn there will be many ships in this chapter there is Spamano don't like don't read)**

The sun was marked noon when the last of the children was finally picked up by his grateful parents. Lovino collected his things and closed the back door of his carriage when a warm hand affectionately rubbed his hair. He groaned in annoyance knowing full well who it was.

"Must you leave so soon Lovino? You know Antonio is almost done cleaning and I bet he would just love it if-"

"Stop that old man, I know what Antonio wants and he can't have it. Not now at least."

The archdeacon sighed and withdrew his hand. "If you're worried about Wolfgang-"

"I'm not scared of that old judgmental bastard," he snarled, finally turning around to face the elder man who smiled brightly.

"Then you can take my assistant to lunch then. I'm sure (y/n), Feliciano and the others can take care of things for the festival in the meantime. Speaking of which where is my adorable grandchildren?"

"(y/n) is selling herself on the corner Feliciano is no doubt helping her." The young man laughed at the sight of his grandfather pale. "Really though, their off somewhere singing and dancing probably."

Romulus nodded happily before becoming serious. "Lovino, there is something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"It's about Dämon, I really think he should get out and interact with people but because Wolfgang won't allow it I figured that maybe you and some others would like to come by and-"

"No. It's too dangerous for my people to expose themselves more than they have to. Besides, I can't look at him."

Romulus frowned, "You can't be serious. Lovino he has done nothing wrong and you of all people should know what it is like to be an outcast. I thought I raised you better than that."

"It isn't because of his…unique color. I just can't look him in the eye knowing that it is my fault that he was cursed to this fate."

"My boy, you were only a child yourself you couldn't have done anything more. The mere fact that you were able to lead her to-"

"Her death. Ow!" Lovino rubbed his head from where the older man swatted him with his cane.

"Stop interrupting me boy, honestly. And I was going to say lead her to the church where the boy was saved. You have done all that you can and so far I think it is going rather well. Don't live in the past grandson it will only cause you pain."

"But it was my duty to make sure that everything was safe for the journey to the Court of Miracles. It's my fault." Lovino felt the sting of tears in his eyes and moved to wipe them hurriedly. "And no matter what you say old man, nothing is going to change that. Truth be told I don't think I even want to know what kind of person he's become under that bastard's care."

Romulus sighed in defeat for today. "God always has reasons for the things he does my boy. You'll see."

"Tell your assistant that I can't do it right now…I'll cook him some dinner instead," muttered Lovino with a slight blush causing his grandfather to chuckle.

Broad shoulders stretched to get rid of the kinks from ringing the bells before shrugging on a white smock and black cloak with a hood to protect himself from the sun. He grinned as he skipped outside to take in a deep breath. Red eyes fell on a small tomato garden that housed a tiny nest with a tiny yellow bird.

"Hey little guy," he whispered while poking at the creature gently with his finger before scooping it up into his hands. "Are you ready to try again?" It looked over the rail and chirped wildly while shaking its head no. "Aww come on. You don't want to be cooped up here forever do you? If I could fly away I would and today _is_ a very nice day for flying. Look, there go your friends." He pointed to a flock of birds similar to Gilbird's coloring. Gilbird chirped happily at the sight of them. "I'll be ok little guy. Promise to come visit me?" The tiny plumed creature nodded and tested its wings before hopping out of Dämon's hands and successfully hovered over him causing him to release a giggle. Red eyes watched as his little friend left him.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave my little tomato garden." Antonio fiddled with the nest, gently relocating it into the mouth of a stubby gargoyle. "Goodness he's left little droppings everywhere."

"Sorry about that, here I'll clean it." The Spanish man moved out of the way and leaned over the rail to sniff the air for the aromas of the food preparations for the festival. "Weren't you supposed to go out with that friend of yours?"

"Yeah, but he postponed," he muttered sadly. "I'm going to go see if he needs any help though so I'll see you later yeah? I wanted to come up to pick some tomatoes and give you this." Antonio reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple and gold ticket.

"You know I can't go, why are you even giving me this?" Dämon felt himself grow annoyed with his friend and even more so when he shrugged and placed the ticket on the table.

"It doesn't hurt to try asking you know."

Dämon brought his hood closer down to his face. "I honestly don't want to go. I'm fine with just watching." As soon as he said that he winced.

"Well take it from someone who can't see amigo. Life isn't a spectator sport. Sometimes you just gotta join in on the dance even if you can't really see where you're going. Who knows what opportunities you can bump in to. Well I gotta go; asta luego amigo!" Antonio gave his friend a hug and walked carefully back down the stairs.

Dämon sighed reached over the ticket. He ran a gloved finger over the details burning it to memory before moving to rip it.

"And just what do you think you are doing mon ami?"

"Can't you see, frog, he's going to rip the ticket."

"I can see that. What I want to know is why."

"Why didn't you just ask that to begin with?"

Dämon watched as two specters materialized themselves and grinned. "Francis! Arthur! What are you guys doing up so early?"

"We want to watch the festival of fools. Come on dude, we do this every year and every year you ask the same thing," a blond blue eyed young specter materialized as well and walked up to his other friends. "20 years and you guys still argue like an old married couple."

"Well he started it by asking stupid questions," muttered Arthur.

"It wasn't stupid! I was simply trying to understand why our friend would choose to simply watch the festival when he finally has a chance to go attend it for once."

This caused both Alfred and Arthur to smile broadly and jump up and down with excitement. "No way dude, really?!"

"That is indeed a good question."

"Do you honestly need me to tell you? I'll never fit in with them, I'm not…normal," muttered the albino bell ringer. He walked back inside and climbed the stairs that lead to his workspace. The three ghosts followed him as he continue, "I'll only scare them. Besides you guys are forgetting a very important detail."

"What?"

"My master, Wolfgang. He hates the Festival of Fools and he'd be furious if he finds out I want to go. Besides he's forbidden me from ever leaving the tower."

Arthur rubbed his chin in thought, "When said ever did he mean n_ever_ever?"

"Never ever I'm afraid."

The three looked at him in remorse before Alfred grinned mischievously, "And who says he has to find out."

"Oh no! I couldn't," Dämon sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. "Listen guys I really appreciate you encouraging me and all but I don't think I should risk it. He'd punish me I'm sure."

"You know," chimed Arthur, "It's better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission." He picked up a wooden version of Dämon and placed him amongst the other figures of that resembled the citizens of the town below. "This really could be a wonderful experience for you. As you said, no one wants to be cooped up forever right?"

France rummaged through Dämon's trunk and pulled out a black Tunic and black pants, "You could always where this too if you really feel the need to blend into the shadows. Just as long as you're there to really feel the experience is all that matters oui?"

"Black will only make me look more like a ghost… but people do dress up in costumes so I guess I would look like everyone else huh? So Master won't be able to recognize me that easily if I where this instead of white." The albino thought hard. He really was excited at the thought of being able to go to the festival. This was his chance. "Alright, I'll go." He grinned at the sound of his friends cheering and pulled his cloak around his shoulders. "I'll march right down the stairs and through the door and-"

He stopped in mid rant when he nearly ran into his caretaker. "Master."

"Good morning Dämon," muttered Wolfgang coldly. "Who are you talking to?"

"My uh- my friends," he looked back at the paintings Romulus had commissioned in memory of the three young men who died from sickness years ago.

"I see." Wolfgang ran thin pale fingers along the oil painting. "And what are they made of?"

"Paint, sir."

"Can paint talk?"

"No it can't," sighed Dämon.

"Smart boy. I've brought you a treat." He sat down at the small table and waited for his charge to bring some plates and cups mean while pulling out a worn book. "Shall we review your alphabet?"

"Oh yes sir, I'd like that very much." Dämon reached over and filled his master's goblet with wine.

"A?"

"Abomination."

"Good. B?"

"Blasphemy."

"C?"

"C-C-Contrition," he said with excitement, happy to receive praise from the cold man in front of him.

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal Damnation."

"F?" Wolfgang took a sip from his wine while waiting for his charge to reply only to spit it out and dab himself with his napkin when the albino happily shouted

"Festival"

"Excuse me?" Dämon's eyes widened when he realized that he had subconsciously let out 'festival'. He sputtered out another word with that started with F but it was too late. Wolfgang gave him a disgusted look as he stood up and walked away from him and onto the balcony. "You're thinking of going to the festival aren't you?"

Dämon followed closely behind and stayed in his master's shadow so he didn't bother pulling on his hood. "But you go every year, sir, I thought-"

"I'm a public official I _have_ to attend but I don't enjoy a minute of it." He sighed and looked over at the preparations. "Look at them, thieves and con artists, the very filth of humankind drunk and vile all in one place."

"I didn't mean to upset you master. I'm sorry." Dämon looked down and a few tears rolled down his snowy cheeks.

His lip curled but he willed himself to calm down before facing his charge. "Oh Dämon, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you, anyone would have killed you. Is this the thanks I get for raising you as my son?"

"P-Please, forgive me."

Wolfgang's eyes softened slightly. "My dear boy you have no clue what's out there. I do." He put an arm around the slightly shorter man and gently pushed him towards the rail so that he too would overlook the preparations of the festival. "I do," he repeated.

"But, Antonio…"

"The boy is blind. Trust me when I say that if he really knew what you looked like, a ghost, he would fear you and hate you. It's just how things are. The world is cruel. The world is wicked. It is I alone who you can trust in this whole city. I am your only friend. I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you; I who look upon you with no fear. How can I protect you boy, unless you stay in here?" He tugged on Dämon's shoulder to lead him back inside. "Remember what I've taught you Dämon. You are a ghost."

Dämon followed behind his master sadly, "I am a ghost."

"And you are ugly."

"And I am ugly."

"And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity." They walked up the stairs to the albino's work area, where a model of the city rested contently along with the figurines of the town's people. Wolfgang shook his head and looked at Dämon. "You do not comprehend."

Dämon sat in his stool and watched as his master took the figure of him and placed him back in the bell tower. "You are my one defender."

"Out there they'll revile you as a monster."

"I am a monster."

"Out there they'll hate and scorn a jeer."

"Only a monster," tears resurfaced in his red eyes.

The judge wiped them away with his cold fingers, "Why invite their calumny and consternation, stay in here. Be faithful to me."

"I'm faithful," he said with wide eyes.

"Be grateful to me."

"I'm grateful."

"Do as I say, obey and stay in here." Wolfgang looked down stoically at the whimpering young albino "You are forgiven Dämon, but remember this is your sanctuary." He patted his head before descending the stairs to take his leave.

Dämon drew little swirls in the sawdust under the table while he pondered about what his caretaker and master told him.

"My sanctuary," he mumbled almost inaudibly before sighing and getting up. He dusted his pants off and walked back outside, taking advantage that the sun was now behind the church so he had some shade to himself. "Safe behind these pillars and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me. All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone, hungry for the histories they show me." He climbed up the rail and sat down, swinging a leg casually. "All my life I memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day, not above them but part of them."

The three ghosts rematerialized and sat next to him with a smile. He grinned back. "And out there living in the sun; give me one day out there, all I ask is one to hold forever." He swung his legs over and leaned forward, his arms looped securely between the slits on the rail. Out there where they all live unaware; what I'd give, what I'd dare just to live one day out there." He let go and started to climb up a pillar, Arthur and Francis staring at him with wide eyes and Alfred cheering him on. Dämon wasn't scared. He did this all the time growing up; to him all of Notre Dame was like a jungle gym. "Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives, through the roofs and gables I can see them. Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them." When he reached the very top he removed his shirt and dipped his hands in the rainwater collected in the aqueducts before sliding down laughing cheerfully. "If I was in their skin I'd treasure every instant. Out there strolling by the Seine; taste a morning out there, like ordinary men who freely walk about there." Feeling clean enough he climbed back to his ghostly friends who had already gathered fresh clothes for him. "Just one day and then I swear I'll be content with my share. Won't resent, won't despair, old and pale, I won't care I'll have spent one day out there!"

Francis smiled warmly and ruffled Dämon's hair. "Have fun Mon Ami.


	3. Topsy Turvy

Yep even more yaoi pairings get used to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

The town bustled with people eager with the prospect of the annual Festival of Fools. (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes shone as she danced joyfully to the sound of her good friend Felix's and her adopted brother, Feliciano's music. Feliks let his fingers glide along the strings of his guitar skillfully with a smile on his face while Feliciano happily played on a trumpet. People were being very generous this morning and their collection box was nearly full. If they kept up like this then they would have no need to work for the rest of the week which meant that Feliks could spend time with his adorable boyfriend, and that thought alone motivated him to continue playing for his companion.

Feliciano merely played the music to help his sister (y/n) out. Of course they weren't really siblings though they grew up together as close as the real things. (y/n) took out a tambourine and played along, nodding thanks to a brunette girl who shyly walked up to them and dropped a copper coin. A little brown cat trotted playfully between Feliciano's legs then dashing between (y/n)'s legs, (y/n) skillfully dance around the cat's swatting paws as the tried to grab her skirt, making the girl giggle.

"Silly Pookie," She murmured softly as the cat ran back to her brother and she continued to dance.

The first thing Ludwig noticed upon entering the city was the mass expansion of it all. New homes here, new shops there and he didn't even want to know who was in charge of keeping the city clean but he did feel pity for him. A city this large and heavily populated must be troublesome to keep sanitary. He patted his largest dog, Aster, on the head and continued walking forward, his other three dogs following closely. He had received a letter a few days ago that his presence was needed in France sent by no other than Wolfgang himself. Of course, he couldn't say no to his own grandfather. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He wasn't relieved that he got a chance to step away from the tiring war he was fighting. No that wasn't it at all.

Ludwig sighed and looked around again before looking down at his map. "This is ridiculous boys," he muttered to his dogs. "Leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." He glanced up again to find a man carrying tomatoes in one hand and a walking stick in the other. "Excuse me, sir, could you tell me where to find the Palace of Justice?"

The young man paled at the thought of someone actually going there on their own free will and shook his head before smiling. "Sorry amigo, but I am blind. Actually I'm looking for a friend myself but I think I may have past him up."

Blue eyes widened in disbelief. How one earth had this guy managed to make it this far was beyond him. Shaking his head he offered assistance but was rudely shoved out of the way by another young man dressed in a red peasant shirt and brown linen pants tucked into knee high boots. "You stupid blind bastard, you walked right by me. I even called out your name."

"Ah Lovino," cried Antonio happily. "I was looking for you."

"Yeah yeah come on before you hurt yourself." Lovino looped his arm around his friend and started to walk away when Ludwig reached out to grab his shoulder. The gypsy king became rigid and slowly turned his head to glare at the invading hand.

"Uh, sorry to bother you sir but do you know where the Palace of Justice is?"

"Go fuck yourself you damn soldier. Like I would help a bastard like you," and with that he walked briskly away, dragging his Spaniard with him.

Ludwig stayed frozen in place only to be brought out of his thoughts by his dog Blackie who had nudged his leg. "Yeah, I know boy. Wonder what crawled up his ass and died." He walked forward still thinking about how the men treated him. Under normal circumstances he supposed that he would have arrested him for…well no he wouldn't have. He didn't do anything wrong and based on how weary his gaze had been, despite the defiance, Ludwig had to wonder what the soldiers here in the city were like to merit such resentment. Perhaps he'd ask his grandfather. "If I ever find the damn place," he muttered with annoyance.

Sweet music reached him and annoyance became curiosity so he followed the sound. A breath hitched at his throat when he saw the spitting image of the man he'd just encountered. He was smiling brightly and so earnestly, without a trace of hatred or fear as he happily blew on a horn next to another man strumming a guitar. Surly his mood couldn't have changed so drastically in only minutes could it? As Ludwig came closer he noticed that this wasn't the same man he had the pleasure of meeting but perhaps, no certainly, his twin brother. His gaze broke from the doppelganger to a movement in front of the two men. The woman he saw was beautiful. Her clothing was a long rich purple skirt with a white shirt that fell off her slender shoulders, strings at her chest loosely tied so it exposed her chest some, though not enough to be thought of as whoreish **(I couldn't** **of a better word)** and she wore a sash around her hips whichhad gold pendants that gleamed and jingled with every movement she made. She was the personification of perfection and beauty if Ludwig ever saw one. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks when the woman turned to face him and smiled, sashaying her hips in a playful manner to the music. Ludwig returned the smile and couldn't be happier to have returned to his city.

Just as he moved to ask the gypsy for directions, and maybe a date, a shrill whistle pierced the air from the above sidewalk. The trio of gypsies stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a brunette male with stunning blue eyes make signals to them. Feliks looked to his companions who nodded to him before taking off after the one who had whistled with his stool and instrument. (y/n) hurriedly ushered Feliciano down the street as he took of at an alarming speed, leaving the her to collect the money hurriedly. Just as she got up to leave, (y/n) bumped into a tall black haired soldier, dropping her earnings.

"Where do you think you're going gypsy scum," he sneered at the girland she dropped to collect the coins again.

"Better yet, where did you get the money," asked his partner.

Feliciano, who was observing from a few street corners away worried for his dear sister. (y/n) glared up at the soldiers in annoyance trying to think of a plan of getting away puffing her cheeks out in order to calm down and keep her head straight. Ludwig decided that it was one of the most adorable things he's ever seen. He stood and watched, a hand on his dogs to keep them at bay but another on the hilt of his sword should it be needed.

"You say that like I stole it, well for your information I earned it." Both soldiers laughed making (y/n) scowl darkly. "But then again you would know all about stealing wouldn't you."

The black haired soldier growled in anger and harshly lifted (y/n) from the ground, "Looks like we've got ourselves a trouble maker Malechai."

"Indeed we do Raul. Perhaps a day in the stocks will cool him of- ow!" Pookie dug her claws into Malechai and (y/n) took the opportunity to knee Raul in the groin before picking up her brother's cat and run away in the direction her brother had run off to.

Ludwig happy by the turn of events moved his massive dog to block the way, allowing the girl and her brother more time to run and hide. "Aster sit," he commanded. The large white beast of a dog sat on top of Raul making him groan in pain and discomfort, even more so when the smaller of the dogs lifted his leg near the soldier's shoulder. Ludwig gave him a sigh of mock sympathy. "Oh, I'm very sorry sir. Naughty pups, naughty. Seriously, I can't take them anywhere."

By this time a small crowd of people had gathered and chuckled at the soldier's expense. His partner however didn't share the amusement.

"How dare you mock us you dirty peasant." He drew out his sword and pointed it to Ludwig, who by now had had enough of his misfortunes for the day. Receiving lip from a citizen he could tolerate, but coming from a soldier whose duty was mere patrolling of the city, or rather harassment of its citizens was insubordination and that did not sit well with him. He pushed back his traveling cloak to reveal golden armor and pulled out his noticeably longer and sharper sword.

"You were saying, lieutenant."

Malechai paled and immediately sheathed his sword and saluted. "Forgive me Captain, I didn't recognize you sir."

"It's fine, now would you two be so kind to point me towards the Palace of Justice." He allowed his dog to stand up and followed the soldiers to his destination. A gold gleam caught his eye on the floor and he bent down to pick up three coins and deposited them in a box in front of two beggars.

Once the soldiers were out of sight the beggars removed the cloaks form their forms and tucked in their satchels. (y/n) curiously looked down the street watching as the soldier in gold armor eventually disappeared. Her cowardly brother was shouting gibberish happy just to not have been caught. Feliks and his lover, Toris, came back for their gypsy prince and Princess only to find Feliciano still in a whimpering ball and (y/n) starring off down the street in wonder and confusion.

Upon arrival, Ludwig was directed to the dungeon where Wolfgang stood talking to another guard. "Ease up between lashes and don't be so hard on him. He'll never talk if he's passed out and then we'll have to do this all over again," he said, speaking like one would to a child. The guard nodded enthusiastically and saluted before returning to his duty. The younger man coughed to alert his grandfather of his presence.

"Reporting for duty as ordered, sir."

"Ah Ludwig, my how've you grown." Wolfgang smiled but it didn't reach his eyes as he hugged his grandson awkwardly. "It's so nice of you to arrive so quickly. Come let us go upstairs to speak in private. Both men ascended the stairs and before the door closed Ludwig grimaced when he heard a pain filled scream echo from the walls. "I hear you've been doing remarkably well against our English foes. How is the war?"

Ludwig stood rigid next to Wolfgang, "Its fine sir. Permission to speak?"

"Of course my boy."

"In the letter you mentioned that your Captain of the guard had taken a leave and you summoning me here, does that mean that-"

"I have selected you to take his place. I do hope you prove to be a better captain of the guard. My last one failed to meet my standards and had to be…relieved from his post. Though with your impressive service record, I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape." Ludwig could have sworn that he heard another scream from downstairs but disregarded it; they were too far high up.

"It'd be my honor, sir."

"That's a good lad. Now on to business; I'm afraid you've come to Paris in her darkest hour. It'll take a firm hand to save the weak minded from being misled."

"Misled?"

"Look down there and tell me what you see."

Ludwig did as he was told and looked over the rail. Streamers and stands that emitted delicious aromas peppered his sight. A stage was being set up near the cathedral by the same man and his friend, the blind and rude one, that he had met earlier along with several other gypsies. Not too far away was his auburn haired twin brother dancing happily with the female gypsy he had seen while their blond friend were playing music front of a small audience. He had to bite back a smile and force down a blush knowing full well that Wolfgang was staring at him impatiently for an answer. "I-uh see towns people happy and excited for whatever festivities are being laid out"

Wolfgang shook his head and grunted, "No, they're all fools, tricked by those blasted gypsies to trust them so that they can steal them blind. For twenty years I've made it my mission to rid us of this vermin," he looked to the rail to find a few ants and squished them beneath his fingers, "one by one." He sighed to himself and scowled. "But for all my efforts they somehow have managed to thrive". He lifted the slate to reveal dozens of bugs underneath. "To make matters worse some of them are even homosexuals. A blasphemy in the eyes of the righteous and the fools that live here are too blind to see the filth they allow themselves to coexist with" (I have no problem with gays!)

"What does that have to do with me, sir?"

"I believe that they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city." He chuckled, "They call it the Court of Miracles. When we find it I want you to take care of them."

"You summoned me here from the wars to capture fortunetellers and palm readers?" Ludwig felt himself grow angry at the man before him. Now he remembered why he left, he hadn't wanted anything to do with his bigoted grandfather and he sure as hell didn't want anything to do with him now, but for his own safety he'd follow orders for the time being.

"Where you not listening to anything I just said Captain? These are the very beings that poison our society. They live outside the normal social order and their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts. Perhaps you should accompany me to this festival so you may see for yourself the vulgarity these people are. Then perhaps you'll be more at liberty to," he slammed down the slate, crushing every single one of them.

"You make your point quite vividly, sir."

Trumpets blared down in the streets to signal the start of the festival and Ludwig followed his grandfather out the building to his reserved spot. Ludwig sat on top of his dog Aster and watched as a much happier looking Lovino made his way down the street followed by other participants.

The streets where filled with just every inhabitant of the city and Dämon felt himself shy behind his hood as he made his way down the church. "Come one, come all! Leave your loops and milking stools, Coop the hens and pen the mules." Below him, the crowd began to sing as everyone waited for the Gypsy King to arrive to the town square. "Come one, come all! Close the churches and the schools; it's the day for breaking rules." He looked up and grinned when he saw Alfred, Arthur, and Francis give him a thumbs up. He sang along as he continued his descent, "Come and join the feast of-"

Lovino, now dressed like a red and black jester, complete with a hat and a mask, skipped down the streets of Paris with his entourage closely behind. "Fools!" he cried cheerfully looking around his at smiling faces and some that were already drunk. "Once a year we throw a party here in town. Once a year we turn all Paris upside down. Every man's a king and every king's a clown." Antonio, who was dressed like a king tossed his tomatoes in the direction of Lovino's voice who caught them with ease and began to juggle them before throwing them to a man dressed like dog. The 'dog' proceeded to eat the tomatoes while throwing a dog bone to the man he was walking on a leash. "Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day: It's the day the devil in us gets released. It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest. Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!" Antonio was led away by Elizabeta, a fellow gypsy and a close friend of the royal siblings. Her husband walked on a pair of stilts dressed like a jester as well, throwing candies to the audience.

"Topsy turvy,"chanted the crowd.

"Everything is upsy daysy!" Lovino did a handstand and walked on his hands making some children giggle.

"Topsy turvy!"

"Everyone is acting crazy, dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet," Toris gave Feliks a bouquet of weeds while his boyfriend handed him a banana peel to which the other brought to his cheek to rub affectionately. "That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!"

Dämon now close to the bottom grabbed on to one of the ropes tied to a pillar making it loosen under his weight and unravel taking him with it to close to the festivities. Right in front of Lovino who hadn't noticed who he was and looped an arm around his to try to dance with him.

"Topsy Turvey!"

Dämon managed to get away from him and hid behind a cluster of balloons. Not one to be deterred from an audience member who wasn't enjoying themselves Lovino followed him and attempted to get him to participate. "Join the bums and thieves and strumpets." He cut the strings holding the balloons down and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Streaming in from Chartres to Calais," he continued to sing not wanting to bring attention to the albino who no doubt was here without the permission of his caretaker. He sent him a wink and moved on to his next victim. "Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy on the sixth of January. All because it's Topy Turvy Day!"

The albino sighed a breath of relief when the Gypsy King left him alone and he tried to get back to the cathedral deciding that this was enough excitement for a day when he was knocked unceremoniously into a tent. A loud hiss followed by an angry growl of a cat made him stumble back to his feet. "Oh goodness!" He froze and looked at a somewhat familiar face. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Dämon pulled his hood as far as it could go to cover his face and tried to back away from (y/n)'s hands. (y/n) wore a long red skirt that shimmered in every movement with a red top that cut off just above her midriff causing Dämon to blush madly.

"Here let me see."

"No! No, I'm fine really you don't have to-" a warm hand cupped against his cheek and his red eyes met kind brown.

"There see, no harm done." Dämon blushed from the contact. (y/n) smiled softly and led him out of his tent. "Just try to be more careful ok angel?" Too stunned to talk Dämon nodded. "Oh and by the way, great costume," she said with a grin before closing the tent flap. The albino bell ringer smiled in a daze and moved back to the crowed near the stage, with a new found confidence, where Lovino had climbed on.

"Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance," he skipped over to Wolfgang and smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "See the mystery and romance," Ludwig bit back a chuckle when he saw that the Gypsy King had left some tomato pulp on his grandfather's hat before leaving back to the center of the stage, Wolfgang unaware of its presence. "Come one, come all! See the finest woman in France, my dear sister make an entrance to entrance. Dance (Y/N)," he reached into his pocket and with a gloved hand pulled out some vanishing powder. "Dance!"

In a flash of red smoke he was replaced by (y/n) who wore what she had when Dämon met her only now she also wore a red vest left open to expose her shirt and stomach, a red sash around her hips. Ludwig's face burned bright red at the sight of her and next to him Wolfgang's mouth dropped before he composed himself and looked to see his grandson's red face. He nodded in approval mistaking the groans he emitted as groans of disgust, "Look at that disgusting display."

"Yes sir," responded the younger blond a little too enthusiastically. (Y/n) smirked seductively at his audience who cheered loudly at the little vixen. In his hand was a tambourine and she shook her hips in a playful seduction; playful because there was nothing sexual in her movements, seductive because paired with her choice of attire well… Ludwig shifted uncomfortably on his dog and wrapped his cloak to shield his lower front half of his body. The young gypsy princess skipped down the catwalk that connected the stage to Wolfgang's reserved seating and tossed her tambourine to the audience to remove her sash and used it to pull in the judge for a kiss on the nose, making him pale and scowl. Ludwig noticed the pink blush on him however and felt a slight jealousy but said nothing and instead continued to watch his little gypsy dance away back to the main stage, leaving behind her sash with the judge.

The music increased in tempo and so did her movements. Ludwig bit his lip to keep back a groan when he realized how flexible (y/n) was proving herself to be as she performed some acrobatic movements, rousing cheers from the crowd. Dämon smiled and applauded happily when (y/n) finally finished her routine, her skin shiny from perspiration. Coins rained upon her as her brothers, Lovino and Feliciano, joined her on stage and helped her up from the floor of the stage, both hugging her shoulders with approval. Pookie too joined her master on stage wearing a collar with puffy ribbon.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for. Here it is, you know exactly what's in store," Lovino grinned mischievously and the audience mimicked him. "Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore, now's the time we crown the King of Fools!" He turned to watch as a group of four blond gypsies brought in a wasted man on a pedestal. "You remember last year's king?" Everyone cheered at their 'king'. "So make a face that's horrible and frightening. Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing. For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Why?"

"Topsy turvy," cried out the crowd merrily as he brought up volunteers from the crowd for a chance to be crowned this year's King of Fools.

He pointedly ignored Dämon for which the albino was thankful for, "Ugly folk, forget your shyness; you could soon be called Your Highness!" Unfortunately, Feliciano,m being the ditz he was famously known for, hadn't recognized who he was and immediately pulled him up to the stage before his brother could protest.

"Topsy turvy! Put your foulest features on display and be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!"

The princess began to remove the masks of the men to reveal them making distorted faces. At the crowds disapproval Pookie clawed at their legs making them jump in surprise and fall off the stage much to the joy of the audience. Eventually all of them fell leaving only Dämon on the stage and when (y/n) moved to remove his mask she gasped when it wouldn't come off. Thinking that perhaps it was make up, she tried to wipe his face making his skin red from insistent rubbing. Her eyes widened when she realized who he was and looked at her brother nervously. Lovino was to busy glaring at his twin brother to notice the glance.

The crowd quieted down and began to murmur amongst themselves.

"That's no mask, that's his face!" some yelled

"He's scary," cried a random girl.

"No he's ugly!" others conquered.

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" This caught Wolfgang's attention as he had been staring at the sash in his hands for some time now. He frowned and stood up from his seat, pocketing the red fabric to get a better look at the uproar.

"Looks like a ghost to me." The three ghostly spectators on top of Notre Dame frowned at that and even more so when someone corrected the heckler. "More like a demon look at his eyes."

Dämon felt tears sting his eyes and he buried his face in his hands with a groan. Lovino frowned before smiling. "H-hey now ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. Didn't we ask for the ugliest face in Paris?" Though there wasn't a damn thing ugly about the man next to him he thought to himself in anger. When the crowd began to hesitantly agree he grinned, "Well now we have it. Dämon, the Ghost of Notre Dame!" He pulled out a thin golden leaf crown and placed it on the albino's head making everyone cheer. A few men came up to him and hoisted him onto the pedestal so that they could parade him around the square. "Everybody, every year we throw a party here in town. Hail to the king! Every year we turn Paris upside down, oh what a king!" He hopped off the stage and danced behind Dämon. Dämon grinned happily as the tears he felt before turned into those of happiness of being accepted amongst the people. "Every year the ugliest will wear the crown. Girls, give a kiss on this topsy turvy day." He turned to Wolfgang and waved at him, not paying attention to how purple his face was nor to the cold aurora that surrounded him. The blond captain that sat on a beast of dog next to him smiled kindly and returned his wave.

"We've never had a king like this." The crowd made its way to a smaller stage higher than the other and there they deposited Dämon. "And it's the day we do the things that we deplore on the other three hundred and sixty-four." Lovino replaced Dämon's simple black cloak with a detailed royal one and too smiled kindly at him. "Once a year we love to drop in where the beer is never stopping, for the chance to pop some popinjay and pick a king who'll put the "top" in Topsy Turvy Day!" Ludwig looked around for the beer they mentioned and saw one of the blonds that had carried the previous king handing out large pints for free. He licked his lips in want but stayed put instead began to search around wondering where (y/n) had wandered off to.

A crowd surrounded the tiny stage and every one danced around the Gypsy King and the King of fools, "Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!" A small burst was heard and confetti rained upon them all. The crowd chanted 'Dämon' in approval of their new king, tossing flowers and candies. The albino looked up to the bell tower and waved at his three friends who were jumping for joy. (y/n) walked out her tent dressed in her regular streets clothes and was joined by her brother Feliciano who was petting his cat happily both thinking that everything worked out in the end.

Of course, life had a funny thing of giving you a taste of what you've craved desperately before ripping it from your lips and holding it high above you. The two soldiers that harassed (y/n) earlier started to talk loudly amongst themselves, "Think he's ugly now? Watch this." He tossed a tomato at the bell ringer felicitating a gasp from the crowd.

Dämon stood frozen in shock as he brought a gloved hand to his face and drew it back to see the pulp staining the fabric. Lovino, who had long since left to change back to his everyday clothing stared, too in shock.

"Now that's ugly," shouted Raul. More soldiers got in on this barbaric display and threw their own food and tomatoes at Dämon.

"Hail to the king," shouted one in mockery.

(y/n) tensed and saw how nobody was moving help out the poor bell ringer. Her eyes shifted to her brothers. Lovino was holding tight to Antonio, who too had changed to regular clothes, in attempt to keep him still. The Spaniard's face was contorted in anger and sadness but he eventually gave up and buried his face in his friend's shoulder. Feliciano was still next to his sister just as shocked as she was. (y/n) then looked back to the judge and saw how his face was stoic yet his eyes held a dark mirth to them. Pookie meowed quietly sensing her master's sibling change of mood and braced herself when (y/n) pushed her brother into a tent to keep him out of harms way.

Dämon had tried to run away but slipped and fell on to the wheel where a soldier had moved to tie him down. People from the crowd joined in on the fun and they too threw food, laughing at the distressed albino. Red eyes hardened and he used all his power to stand up; muscles straining his shirt, tearing through as he managed to break away from his binds, only to be lassoed back by members of the crowd who had only moments before been cheering for him. "Where are you going Ghost? The fun's only is beginning," sneered the soldier as he began to turn the wheel and Feliciano began to run towards them, pushing past his brother who didn't attempt to stop him. Dämon met Wolfgang's eyes and cried out for him to help him. Wolfgang turned away.

"Sir, permission to stop this cruelty," requested Ludwig trying his hardest to keep Aster from rushing them both in without permission.

Wolfgang cast him a cool glance before returning his gaze at his charge. "In a moment, Captain. A lesson must be learned here."

Ludwig frowned and returned his gaze only for his features to soften as people stopped throwing food at the albino with the exception of a couple of soldiers. The other gypsies however had removed all forms of food so they stopped too. However it wasn't lack of ammunition that caused a cease fire. No, it was the beautiful gypsy princess who had managed to calm the crowd by her mere presence on the stage.

(y/n) looked down at the albino who kept his eyes firmly shut. "Don't be afraid little angel," she murmured to him as she unwrapped his sash and began to clean his face. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." Dämon shivered from the sudden warmth and kindness he was being shown, unsure if it was a trick. Upon meeting his savior's gaze he leaned into his touch, seeing no malicious intent in the gypsy girl.

"You! Gypsy girl," shouted Wolfgang. "Come down from there at once."

(y/n) stood and retied her sash around her hips, "Of course your honor, just as soon as I free this poor boy."

"You'll do no such thing." The young gypsy princess narrowed her eyes and drew a dagger from her boot and leaned down to the ropes securing Dämon. Not once diverting her (e/c) eyes from the judge, she cut through the binds.

"How dare you defy me-"

"You mistreat this young man the same way you mistreat my people, my family. You speak of justice and yet you trample and are cruel to those most in need of your help."

"Silence!"

"Justice!" cried (y/n) cried with passion. Lovino and the rest of the gypsies smiled at their little princess with turned and helped up Dämon. Ludwig felt his heart flutter at the sight of the little gypsy's display. Not only was she painfully beautiful in looks but beautiful in personality and kindness unlike any other woman he had ever met.

"Mark my words boy; you will pay for this insolence."

(Y/N) turned with disdain and took a jester hat handed to her by Roderich, who had recovered from an earlier misfortune. "Then it seems we have crowned the wrong king. The only fool I see here is you." She tossed him the hat.

"Captain Ludwig, arrest him." Ludwig sighed in defeat and snapped his fingers for the guards to move in; praying that there would be a repeat of this morning and (y/n) would escape unharmed.

(y/n) stood protectively and proudly in front of Dämon and counted the guards stalking towards him, "Now let's see, there are six of you and only one of me," she muttered sadly, pulling out a white handkerchief. "What's a poor girl to do," she sobbed into the cloth before blowing his nose loudly, releasing vanishing powder and disappearing.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his grandfather when he heard him gasp and mutter 'witchcraft'. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the twins were ushering their people to safety and it clicked as to why nobody was helping the young man.

"Oh boys!" Everyone turned to face (y/n) who was now standing with her face in a basket of masks smiling cheekly at them all. Raul and Malechai climbed up the stand to reach him. With a grin she ran and jumped off, landing in waiting hands of her fans. She waved good bye as she was ushered to the other end of the square. Both guards foolishly thought that they'd receive the same treatment and jump into the crowd after her however every one moved out of the way. Raul held his nose to stop the bleeding and grunted when his partner fell on top of him.

Two armed guards made a charged at (y/n) narrowly missing her leg as she climbed onto a cage housing a grumpy young blond. The blade, though missing her leg, hit the latch releasing the cage she somehow managed to keep her balance on it as she rolled over her attackers. She jumped off and the cage opened turning around running backwards she gave the now free blond a cheerful wave. Looking around Vash got out and was tackled by his litte sister, "Brother you're free! You're free!" Unfortunately, he stumbled from the sudden shock of the hug and fell onto a stock which immediately locked itself into place.

"Dang it, Lilly," he muttered halfheartedly making his sister smile sheepishly.

(y/n) found a board with wheels secured at the bottom and stood on it, pushing off to create momentum. She grabbed for a loose rope and let the board fly through the air and right into six guards, making them all fall to the ground in pain. Rodrich, still on his stilts, saw two more guards chasing after his princess on horseback and with a blush dropped his pants making them fling back. Dämon watched with wide eyes as they soared through the air before landing in the barrel of beer. Ludwig's face contorted in displeasure for the ruined beverage but pushed the thought from his mind. As long as his (y/n) was safe he supposed, blushing lightly at the thought. He was grinning like an idiot internally from how wonderfully the princess was doing. The final puncture of cupid's arrow was when the woman took out a metal disk and threw it at the incoming soldiers, knocking them out instantly before it recoiled and flew in Ludwig's direction. He barley ducked in time but when he looked up to see (y/n)'s wide eyes he let his grin show through.

Panting, (y/n) turned to see that every one of her people, including Rodrich and Antonio had managed to flee to safety. She climbed up back to the stage taking a bow before the cheering crowd and removed her sash; unraveling it and wrapping herself with it before disappearing into thin air.

***bows* **

**Thank you everyone for ereading!**

***disappears in purple smoke***


	4. God help the Outcasts

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

(n/n) = nick name

Storm clouds rolled into the sky and the three ghosts looked sadly below them. Arthur wrapped an arm around Alfred as he cried silently to himself while Francis sighed with deep remorse at the sight of their friend. Dämon stood still on the small stage trembling, his flesh red from the tomato stains and rope burns. He slowly made his way down the steps and looked around at the mess that was made because of him. Red eyes met furious blue and he flinched at the sound of thunder. The towns people moved away from him when he walked slowly back to the cathedral's door, pausing only to briefly look at his caretaker. "Forgive me, master. I will _never _disobey you again." Rain began to pour down, each a cold needle on his raw flesh.

Wolfgang ignored him and climbed onto his horse, "Find her Captain, I want her alive." Ludwig nodded before moving to direct the other soldiers and stressing that they were not to harm the gypsy girl. Wolfgang returned his glare at the albino and watched him enter the church, tears running down his cheeks from the humiliation and the salt that was being thrown into his wounds. 'Damn ghost' and 'ugly demon' were murmured by the crowd. Once inside the church he released a sob and ran to his tower.

"Mon petite, forgive us we didn't think that things would have gone horribly wrong," Francis moved to hold the sobbing albino tightly in his arms but stopped himself. Dämon was wet and dirty and Francis was dead and therefore cold. He'd only make him sick. Instead he went to pull out some clean clothes for his friend.

Alfred, not thinking about the consequences, did hug him, "Please forgive us, Dämon, we didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Arthur nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, "Indeed my friend. That was not our intention. We only wanted you to experience something that made you happy."

"It's not your fault you guys. I'm not mad at you. I should have known better than to think that the people would have accepted me." He slid on a fresh set of clothing and discarded his soiled ones into a basket so that he could mend them later. He climbed into the beams that held the bells securely and brought his knees into his chest. "I'm nothing but a monster."

(y/n)'s back ached from being slouched over and Pookie was getting irritated from her perch on top of her head as well, though her reasoning more than likely had to with the current downpour. (y/n)'s brother's cat had followed her masters sibling since she had lost track of the others during the chaos. Through her hooded bangs she saw Dämon go inside the church and when Wolfgang moved in the opposite direction she too scurried into the cathedral.

Aster nudged his master on the hip and pointed after the bent figure, making Ludwig raise an eyebrow. He looked down and saw familiar boots and smirked when he saw the figure stumble over their cloak that was dragging on the floor. Stealthily, he followed after her as to not rouse suspicion from his men. Ludwig watched as (y/n) stretched to smooth out her back muscles. His heart pounded in his chest, what was going to say to her? How was he going to approach her and most importantly how was he going to convey his affection without sounding like a lust driven moron?

"You should know that just because we're in a church, I won't hesitate in defending myself." Ludwig narrowly missed the candelabrum that was shoved towards his face. He grabbed onto it in hopes of prying it from the princess's hands but that proved futile when he received that lower end to the head.

"Ow," he groaned holding on to his head and pulling out his own sword to deflect any attacks. "Easy, I'm not going to arrest you!"

"Oh really? Could have fooled me when you sent all those guards after me," (y/n) attacked again, only to have her makeshift weapon be sliced in half by Ludwig's sword.

"I didn't mean for them to hurt you. Besides, you did very well. In fact I would ask if you'd join the military if you weren't a woman." Ludwig winced as soon as he said that and didn't have time to deflect the remains of the candelabrum aimed for his foot. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Please calm down! I really just came here to apologize for everything that happened."

(y/n) sighed and slowly dropper her weapon seeing that the blond had no intention of harming her, at least from what she could see. Her cat, however, hissed at the captain and moved to scratch his cheek, drawing from him a hiss of pain of his own. "Bad Pookie, naughty kitty," the princess rubbed his cat's head and put her down. She saw blood seep from Ludwig's fingers and her eyes softened. "Here let me see." (y/n) took the blonde's hand away and inspected the cut. "It's not so bad," she muttered and pulled out a white cloth to clean up the scratch.

"My brother's trained this cat to be as good as a guard dog," she joked half heartidly. Ludwig's heart beat was erratic at the sight of (y/n) nursing him and he all but died when the petite woman reached up on her toes to give his cheek a kiss. Leaning back, (y/n) crossed her arms behind her back and looked down with a blush, "My brothers always did that to me when we were growing up. Made us feel better so…"

"I don't mind," Ludwig said quickly. "Um...sorry about the woman thing. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

(y/n)'s eyes widened before smirking, "You really aren't like the other soldiers are you." She shook her head to herself, "Its ok. That would probably be the least of my worries, no doubt that the other men would look down on me."

"Why?"

(y/n) looked up and stared into Ludwig's eyes for a moment in thought. Sky blue orbs revealed so much to the gypsy princess that she blushed. "well think. Have you ever met a woman like me. One who fights just like a man. My brothers always treated me like a boy and we did everything together. Most people find it unnatural thinking I should act more like a lady." She forced her face to be as neutral as possible and watched carefully at the other's face for a reaction.

Ludwig on the other hand couldn't stop himself form grinning nor keep the blush from forming on his own face. "I-uh- I wouldn't mind that." He groaned at how pathetic he was acting. Where the hell was the stern, no-nonsense, and commanding officer that struck fear into all who crossed his path? He tried to force his face into something less embarrassing but alas he could not. He settled for trying to glare at the woman before him but again that failed him. His cheeks grew warmer when he heard (y/n) laugh. Oh great, he was being laughed at.

"You are too cute," (y/n) smiled kindly at Ludwig.

"You are something else, (n/n)."

Pookie growled at him and (y/n) raised an eyebrow, "Giving me a nickname when I don't even know yours? And here I thought we gypsies were supposed to have no manners."

"Sorry, uh- my name is Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

(e/c) eyes widened and narrowed suspiciously, "Beilschmidt? Like Wolfgang Beilschmidt?"

"Yes, he's my grandfather. Please," he took a step forward and held onto (y/n)'s hand, "I'm not like him."

"I know." Ludwig's eyes widened and watched curiously as the other maneuvered her hand so that the palm was face up. He felt a warm finger trace the lines embedded in his palm. "Hm. There's a lot more to you than just a pretty face, huh captain? Tell me if you're such a shy, stern, perfectionist, why are you talking to me so easily?"

Ludwig wanted nothing more than to pull his hand away and sputter something in self-defense but found it extremely difficult to do so. Instead he enclosed his fingers around the gypsy's and leaned in, "I don't know." The gypsy princess closed her eyes, feeling her own heart pound ferociously in her chest and leaned in as well.

They pulled away from each other abruptly when they heard the doors to the cathedral open. Wolfgang entered followed by a small entourage of soldiers, "Good work, Captain. Now arrest her."

(y/n) couldn't help the hurt seep into her eyes when she glared at Ludwig. He blinked in confusion when she saw the desperate look in the blue orbs, "Claim sanctuary," he whispered quickly.

"I'm waiting, Captain"

"You tricked me," muttered the princess darkly, loud enough for Wolfgang to hear.

Ludwig's eyes widened in hurt before he caught the wink (y/n) threw at him. He smiled to himself before putting on a stern face and turned to his grandfather, "I'm sorry, sir, but she's claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do."

Wolfgang curled his lip, "Then drag her outside and then arrest-"

"Wolfgang, you will not harm her." Everyone turned to face the archdeacon, who stood with an arm protectively secured around his granddaughter's shoulder. "Don't worry my child; Minister Wolfgang learned long ago to respect the sanctity of the church." He openly glared at everyone before him.

Wolfgang returned the glare and motioned for everyone to leave. Romulus followed behind and ushered Ludwig out as well, chuckling when Pookie climbed up his shoulder and attempted to swipe at the blonde again.

(y/n) giggled to herself at the cat's antics, and daringly lowered her eyes down Ludwig's armored body, blushing to herself. She didn't notice that Wolfgang hadn't left until the minister grabbed both her wrists in one hand while the other dug into her shoulder.

"You think you've outwitted me don't you, gypsy." The princess scowled and grunted irritably in response which only made the other chuckle darkly. "Well the joke is on you, for you see, I'm a very patient man. I'll get what I want." He moved to pull away but instead looked down at the young woman in his grasp, recalling the events of earlier today. Wolfgang pressed his face against (y/n)'s head and breathed in her scent.

(y/n) stopped squirming and felt incredibly cold when she felt what the other was doing; her face contorting in anger and disgust when she felt something poke her back. "What are you doing?"

"I was just imagining a rope around that pretty neck of yours." He reached up and traced (y/n)'s neck down to her collar bone.

The princess manages to break free from Wolfgang's hold on her and rubbed her wrists. "I know what you were imagining," she with disdain.

Wolfgang regarded the woman with cool eyes, "Such a cleaver necromancer, so typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." He smirked when the young gypsy twisted her face in horror at the implications. "Well no matter, you've chosen a magnificent prison. When you decide to come out I'll be waiting. After all, we both know that gypsies don't do well behind stone walls." With that, he made his leave.

It took a moment for (y/n) to clear her head, and push away the feeling of having that sinister man hold her like that, before realizing what Wolfgang had said. She rushed to the door to look outside and felt her heart drop. With a frustrated groaned she closed the door and slid down to the floor. Pookie crawled into her lap and licked her arm. (y/n) sighed and began to pet her. "Don't worry little one, they can't keep us locked up in here forever. We'll find a way out." She felt a warm hand wipe away at her frustration induced tears.

"My child, you were wonderful today." Romulus sat next to his granddaughter and pulled her into a hug. "But you should have known better than to cross Wolfgang. He is a very tenacious man and will stop at nothing until he gets his so called 'justice'."

"You're a man of god, grandfather. You can't sit there and tell me that I didn't do the right thing."

Romulus sighed and patted the young man's head. "Right or not, that doesn't change that you're now stuck in here. Not that I mind of course, I love having my adorable little baby girl with me." He let out a giggle and smothered (y/n) closer.

The princess smiled and accepted the warmth before frowning and pulling away. "How could anyone be so cruel grandfather? That poor boy didn't do anything…you should've seen his face. He was so broken, and the people were so mean."

"People can be mean (y/n), but aggression is almost always a sign of fear of the unknown. Sometimes it's easier to act on that aggression than to take the time and get to know something, or someone."

"It's not right."

Romulus nodded, "Most things in this world aren't but as long as nobody does something to change it, things will always remain the same."

"I'll change them."

"I have no doubt that you'll do your best (y/n), but one person can't right all the wrongs in the world."

9y/n) snorted, "Yeah well nobody out there is going to help that's for sure." She stood up and helped her grandfather up as well.

"Well, perhaps there might be someone in here who can." The archdeacon patted her shoulder and left to prepare for evening mass, leaving his grandchild to maul over his words.

The princess walked around the church, admiring all the stained glass patterns and statues. She stopped before a Madonna and Child and knelt before it, "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast; I shouldn't speak to you." She thought back to the albino bell ringer and heaved a dejected sigh, "Still I see your face and wonder... were you once an outcast too?" She moved on and ran her fingers over the columns she passed by, "God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth." (y/n) looked at her hands, "God help my people, we look to you still. God help the outcasts or nobody will."

Dämon lifted his tearstained face from his knees when he heard a sweet voice resonate from the chapel bellow him. Hypnotized by the voice that sounded so familiar to him he climbed down and walked down the stairs. He gasped when he saw (y/n) walking past rows of candles with her brothers' cat on her shoulder. The light making her glow angelically. The albino smiled to himself and hugged a pillar out of shyness.

As he kept walking, (y/n) noticed that people began to enter the church for evening mass. They were the middle and upper middle class. Most were on their knees in prayer, "I ask for wealth. I ask for fame I ask for glory to shine on my name." (y/n) saw an elderly woman dressed in a fine silk dress raise her arms towards the heavens, "I ask for love I can possess. I ask for God and His angels to bless me."

(y/n) shook her head and looked up to the heavens as well, "I ask for nothing. I can get by but I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people the poor and down trod." She stopped in front of Dämon, her back to him and leaned against the pillar, "I thought we all were the children of God. God help the outcasts: children of God."

Dämon felt his cheeks burn from the gypsy princess's sweet voice. He gathered his courage and walked a little closer, arm stretched out to tap (y/n)'s shoulder.

"Hey you!" Feliciano and Dämon jumped in surprise when a parisher pointed in their direction. "Bell ringer, haven't you caused enough trouble? Leave that girl alone."

(y/n) turned and saw Dämon stumble back upstairs in fright. "Hey," she called out. "Hey wait." Pookie jumped onto her mistress's head and they both trotted after Dämon. "Please wait, I won't hurt you! Come back!"

The albino reached his dormitory and turned to look behind him, his eyes wide when he saw that (y/n) was just a few feet away. Alfred nudged Arthur, "Hey look he's got a friend with him."

"Isn't that the girl who saved him from those bullies," questioned Arthur.

Francis looked down and his eyes widened and a smile broke onto his face, "That's (y/n)!"

"Who?"

"My petite (y/n), that's my (y/n)!"

"Looks like she's Dämon's now," said Alfred with a mischievous grin. "Look how she's chasing after him all frantic like. Maybe going down there was good for something after all."

(y/n) panted ferociously by the time she caught up with Dämon. "Y-you don't h-h-have to run, Angelo. I don't mean any harm. H-honest I-" (e/c) eyes widened at the sight before her. Perfect replicas of the town square, market, and cathedral sat on the oak table. She came closer and giggled when she saw the figurines. "Everyone's here, oh goodness the baker!" She picked up a chubby wooden figure and giggled with glee. "Oh, you even have my brothers here…but Lovino doesn't have a mouth. Why?"

"I-um-I wasn't sure if he smiled or frowned. My friend Antonio told me he's kind of moody but in the mornings I hear him sing to the kids. So I'm not sure what kind of face I should give him."

(y/n) smiled rolling her eyes thinking about her brother. "kinda true its rare for him to really smile. Smiling is nore of Feliciano's thing. (y/n) found a detail brush, "May I?"

"Of course!"

With a dainty hand, (y/n) painted on a mischievous smirk. "There. Now he looks like he always does."

Dämon stared at (y/n) through red eyes. "You have a good hand."

"Oh no I'm only an amateur, My brother Feli, now he's an artist. You're quite the craftsman yourself. I wish I could carve. I can only dance. You know Feli actually painted those." She nodded to the portraits of the three men next to Dämon. Dämon turned to the paintings and saw that there were signed by a 'Veniciano'. (y/n) noticed this and grinned. "That's his artist name or at least it was. People realized our family were gypsies and they stopped buying his work. What I wouldn't give to give my brother the studio he deserves. Maybe then I wouldn't have to dance for a living."

"But you're a wonderful dancer!"

(y/n) smiled, "Well it certainly keeps food on the table." She moved to stand next to them and ran a finger down Francis's cheek. "He was a good man."

"You know, uh I mean knew him?" Dämon looked over his shoulder and saw the French man stare at (y/n) with a sad smile.

"Yes. We grew up together. He was few years older than me but we were really close. He was like another brother. Alfred and Arthur were younger than me but they really idolized my brother. They shared a passion for football and adventure. Francis and I loved food so we often cooked in my grandfather's kitchen."

"You lived here? Wait who's your grandpa?" Dämon sat on his stool and looked up at (y/n) with eager eyes, making the other chuckle.

"When I was still a baby Lovino and Feliciano's mother found me on the side of the road abandoned. She took me in and raised me. We would come visit and stay here in the cathedral every now and again. The twin's Father died before they were born. That drove our grandfather to the church. He told us that he wanted to serve god so that he could be closer to grandma and dad. When the twins were 10 and I was 9, mom got sick and died. Lovi is actually the youngest gypsy king that's ever reigned." (y/n) leaned against the rail and chuckled to herself. "As a matter of fact, our friend Elizabeta and her husband Roderich had to reassure our people of his capabilities." She trailed off with a warm smile. "Lovino and Feliciano truly are amazing men. There isn't anything they won't do for our people."

"Antonio really likes him," he blurted out making (y/n) laugh.

"Yeah? My brother really likes him too," She looked around to make sure nobody was listening and motioned the albino closer, "you didn't hear it from me, but my brother is actually going to propose to Antonio."

Dämon looked at her with wide eyes, "But, they're both men…"

"Yes?"

"That's wrong."

"Why?"

The albino squirmed under (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes. "M-my master told me it's a blasphemy for men to love each other. All this time I thought they were just friends…but then again I guess I wouldn't really know about that sort of thing."

"I see." (y/n) thought back to her encounter with the man and refrained herself from shuddering. She noticed how Dämon's eyes began to water. "What's wrong, Angelo?"

"Are you mad at me?"

(y/n) kneeled before him and cupped his cheek, "Of course not. Now why don't you show me the bells; I've always been curious about them but I was never allowed up here. Guess now I know why."

"Heh, yeah," Dämon rubbed his head sheepishly. "My master doesn't really like it when people see me…as you could see from this afternoon." He looked noticed how close (y/n) was to him and he felt his face burn in embarrassment.

"I am truly sorry about everything that happened. Had I known who you were I would have stopped Feli from bringing you up on the stage."

(y/n) felt the guilt weigh on her chest and Dämon noticed. "Let's go, I'll introduce them to you." He grabbed the princess's hand and pulled her towards the bells, body feeling warm when he felt her squeeze back. "Ok. That's Little Sophia," he climbed onto the beams and swung from one to another naming each one as he moved. "Jeane-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louie-Marie and that big one you're under is Big Marie. All sisters you know." (y/n) giggled and followed Dämon. "I've saved the best for last though." Dämon climbed onto the rail and sat like a cat. (y/n)'s placed a hand over the strings of his shirt. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Indeed. (y/n) almost never had the luxury of seeing a sunset and felt truly blessed for getting a chance to witness the sight. "It is." She looked down and frowned when she saw the guards below. "Mierda."

"What's wrong?"

"I was hoping to get back home but there's no way out."

Dämon followed her gaze down. "Well, they can't get you here. You have sanctuary."

(y/n) smiled grimly. "I can't stay, Angelo. Gypsies don't do well behind stone walls. Even when I was younger and stayed here sometimes, I was allowed out."

"But you're not like the other gypsies, they're…evil."

The princess's eyes widened in horror, "Who told you that?" Though she already knew the answer, she asked anyway.

"My master, Wolfgang." Dämon sat on top of a dome and looked up at the sky. (y/n) stayed quiet in thought. Dämon came up with a sudden reason as to why (y/n) wouldn't want to stay in Notre Dame with him. "Are you sure it's not 'cause I scare you," mumbled Dämon looking down, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

This broke the pensive princess from her thoughts. "Why would I be scared of you?"

"Because I'm a monster…a demon."

"Did Wolfgang tell you that too?" Dämon became startled when (y/n) was suddenly before his feet, her hands grasping onto the others. His large pale hands starkly contrasting in (y/n)'s dainty tanned ones. (y/n) could see Dämon's walls come back up so she decided to try something. She took his hand and ran a finger over the lines embedded on the palm, her eyes widening for a second.

"Hm, that's funny."

"What?"

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm," (y/n) brought a hand to her chin and stared hard at his hand. "Well, this line here says that you're shy. This one says that you're loyal and that one says that you're kind. But I don't see any."

"Any what?" Dämon became alarmed and looked at his hand.

"Monster lines. Not a single one. Now, Angelo look at me, do you think I'm evil?"

"No!" Red eyes widened in alarm and Dämon tightened his hold on the gypsy's hand. "You're brave a-and kind and good!"

"And a gypsy, whose brothers and many of her friends who have a preference towards men. And _maybe_ Wolfgang is wrong about the both of us." Pookie, who had stayed silent this long, meowed demanding to be pet. (y/n) patted her head and looked up to the stars.

Meanwhile, the three ghosts craned their necks in attempt to hear what the two were talking above them.

"Did you catch that Francis," asked Alfred.

"I think so. (y/n) said that Wolfgang's nose is long and he wears a truss." Francis held his hand to his ear in hopes to amplify the voices.

Alfred grinned and smacked Arthur in the chest, "I knew it! Pay up Artie."

Arthur rolled his eyes and gave him a candy.

Dämon looked over at (y/n) who wore a sad frown on her face. He got up and looked as some of the guards were changing shifts. He grinned. "Hey (y/n), you helped me this afternoon and now I can help you."

(y/n) met his eyes, her own filling with hope. "How?"

"The guards are changing shifts. If we move now, we can climb down."

"Climb?"

"Yeah, you hold on to your cat and climb on my back and I'll climb down the church." The albino removed put on his gloves and hoped onto the rail. (y/n) scooped up Pookie and swaddled her in her sash before wrapping it around her back like a satchel. "Are you ready, (n/n)?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She took a firm grip on the albino's shoulders and wrapped her legs around her waist. "Is this ok?"

"Mhmm. Here we go. Try not to look down ok?" Dämon jumped onto the neighboring rail and locked his ankles around the bars before moving to a gargoyle like aqueduct.

(y/n) felt her heart jump try to jump out of her chest when she accidently looked down. Pookie clawed at the sash and dug her nails into her back. "Have you done this before?"

"No." Dämon jumped to another aqueduct before finally landing on some of the spikes protruding from the side walls. He hopped on them, gradually gaining speed before pushing of the last one in takeoff. He winced slightly when he grasped on the neighboring towers aqueduct. (y/n) squeaked in fright and tightened her grasp on the albino while they scurried down the tower. "Hold on, real quick."

"Why?" Dämon didn't answer and instead jumped on to the roof beneath him, landing with a soft thump. "You're quite the acrobat."

"Thanks," he replied with a smile, chest puffed out in pride. The smile quickly vanished when he felt the shingle give way to their weight, making them slide down the roof at an alarming rate. Pookie's claws embedded themselves deeper into her mistress's flesh, making (y/n) wince in pain. She buried her face in between Dämon's shoulder blades as the shingle sent them onto an aqueduct that descended in a deep incline. Dämon's arms reached out for the head of a gargoyle and managed to get them securely down to the ground as the shingle flew away, crashing into another building. The two hid behind a statue while the soldiers hurried away to find the source of the sound.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much," whispered Dämon, grinning sheepishly.

(y/n) massaged her shoulder and shook her head, giving her friend a smile, "Not for an instant."

"I'll never forget you (y/n) nor will I forget your kindness."

"Call me (n/n), all my friends do." (y/n) pulled her cat out of her satchel and thought for a second before her face lit up. "Come with me!"

"What?"

"You can come to the Court of Miracles. No one will harm you there."

"No I can't. This is where I belong."

(y/n)'s face fell before lighting up again, "Alright then I'll come visit you. Nonno would actually be very happy if I do that."

"Oh but I have chores to do, bells to ring, pews to clean. Not to mention Wolf-", Dämon's ramble drifted when he felt (y/n) kiss both of his cheeks. "Whatever works for you."

"Well if _you_ ever need sanctuary my friend just remember," (y/n) pulled off her necklace and handed it to Dämon, "when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." They heard the guards walking back and (y/n) quickly scurried into an alley making a dash for home. Dämon watched his new friend leave with a fond smile, before climbing back to his tower.

Ludwig wiped a bead of sweat from his brow when he reached the very top of the tower. He had looked everywhere for (y/n), in hopes to help her escape but couldn't find her. Eventually the archdeacon told him that he last seen his granddaughter chase Dämon up here. Ludwig looked around the room and saw the little city and paintings. "That little bell ringer is such a surprising person," he said with a smile while running a leather bound finger across the stain glassed windows of the miniature cathedral. He heard a grunt outside and went to go see what it was.

Dämon reached to pull himself over the rail when he finally reached the top but was met by gloved hand pulling him safely over. "Hi there, my name is Ludwig and I'm looking for the gypsy princess, (y/n). I don't suppose you know where she is."

The albino gave him an incredulous look before narrowing his red eyes in anger. "No soldiers!" He moved threateningly towards the taller man, grabbing a torch and swinging it towards him.

"Whoa! Easy, I don't mean any harm."

"Yeah right, get out of here! She has sanctuary," he grabbed Ludwig by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to look him in the eye.

"But all I want is to help!"

This caught the albino's attention, "Why?"

"I care about her," answered Ludwig with a blush. "Um, could you uh, put me down? Please." Dämon saw that Ludwig wasn't lying and lowered him back down on to the stairs.

Ludwig straightened out his clothes and looked down at the bell ringer with a grin. "(y/n)'s a lucky girl."

Dämon glared at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"To have a friend like you." Ludwig pushed past him and walked back up the stairs to the tower.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Father Romulus said I could stay in the room next to yours. I haven't been in town in years so I don't have a place to stay. Plus he said that he has a feeling this guy named Antonio will be back later than usual and that I could help him get to bed so you don't have to."

"I see." Dämon kept his glare on the blond man and followed him up the stairs to his own room for the night.


	5. Heavens light Hellfire

**I'm not sure what Germany's Dalmatian is called so I've named him Pongo. Also, some of the Nordics get to make an appearance =3**

**Human Names:**

**Mathias- Denmark- 25  
Vash- Switzerland-14  
Lilly-Liechtenstein-11  
Lukas- Norway-17  
Emil-Iceland-15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

(y/n) hissed in pain while Elizabeta cleaned away at the claw marks on her skin. She had only step foot in her tent within the Court of Miracles when both she and her brothers ambushed her with a hug. Now she sat on one of her many colorful pillows with her brothers, Antonio, Elizabeta and Roderich discussing the events that transpired that afternoon.

"I'm telling you, Lovi, Ludwig isn't the reason I was trapped in there," she argued in the blonde's defense.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ that he is!" Lovino had become livid when his sister told him what Ludwig had done. "No one with good intent would have done that."

"Now see here," Rodrich who had busied himself trying to console Lilly turned to face his red faced king. Lilly looked up from her perch on Rodrich's lap with tear stained cheeks. "The way I see it, had it not been for that rufia-er- I mean soldier," he quickly amended when he caught (y/n)'s disapproving scowl, "(y/n) would have been arrested and forced to do god knows what with Wolfgang. Consider it as a blessing that being stuck in a cathedral with your grandfather for a few hours was all that happened."

Lovino grumbled in annoyance but accepted the logic. "I still don't appreciate what that old bastard did to you, Sorella."

(y/n) cast him a dry glance, "And you think I did?"

"I didn't mean it like that, sorella. I just wish that he'd leave us alone."

"I know but he's the least of my worries. Dämon is all alone in there."

"Well…" Everyone turned to look at Antonio. Honestly they'd forgotten he was there he was so uncharacteristically quiet. He felt their eyes on him and grinned. "I live in the room next to him and we hang out sometimes whenever I get the chance to. Though, I'll admit that it's not often because once I'm down stairs I try to make my trips up as infrequent as possible." He took in their silence before adding quickly, "Not that I mind spending time with him. It's just cumbersome going up and down in-in my state."

Elizabeta nodded in understanding before remembering that he couldn't see her and instead voiced her thoughts. "It's ok dear, we understand. I do feel bad for the poor angel…being alone for so long. I just wish that there was something we could do."

"I did offer to bring him hear but he refused. I guess this afternoon traumatized him; not to mention all the horrible things Wolfgang's told him," (y/n) absentmindedly patted Feliciano's head. Once she had been sat down he hugged her around the waist would not let go.

"I never should have left him alone," muttered Lovi into the hand that wasn't holding Antonio's.

"Please don't start that again, we can't change the past no matter how bad we want to."

"I guess you're right."

Elizabeta sensed the tense atmosphere. She grinned mischievously and nudged (y/n), "So, tell us more about this Ludwig." Her grin got bigger when she saw her princess blush deeply.

"Ok," Lovino stood up abruptly, forcing Antonio up with him. "I'm out of here. I need to walk this idiot home. I'll be back late so don't bother waiting up for me." He ignored his brother and sister's knowing gaze and shoved his hand in his pocket, grasping the little pouch that sat safely inside.

"Have a good and safe night, my king, "murmured Lilly sleepily.

Lovi smiled kindly and ruffled her hair, "you too little one, dream of sweet things. I promise that I'll figure a way to get your brother out."

"Thank you, sir." Rodrich and Elizabeta smiled at each other as they watched Lovi leave with Antonio.

"I'm waiting," said Elizabeta casting her smile to (y/n).

"Well what do you want to know? I only met him today and yet…I feel-he's just-he's just so attractive. And not just his body, though that is a plus." Elizabeta squealed in delight only to be reprimanded gently by her husband.

"Honestly dear, I think I should be leaving too. Lilly needs her sleep, not to mention her brother will kill me if he finds out that I allowed her to hear such things." Rodrich reached over to give Elizabeta a chaste kiss before gathering Lilly into his arms and making his way to his own tent. Feli had fallen asleep next to his siter his cat happily snoozing on his chest.

(y/n) chuckled at her brother and leaned back onto her pillow, "He makes a good father."

Elizabeta smiled fondly at his retreating figure and nodded. "It's such a shame that we haven't been blessed with a child. Though, perhaps, if Vash is willing, they could be ours. We certainly treat them as such."

(y/n) nodded, "We'll get him out of the stock."

"I know. Hey!" Elizabeta turned back to glare at (y/n). "Keep talking, I want to hear more about Ludwig."

"Well, based of today he's a very charming, sweet and kind and I've never felt this way about a man before."

Elizabeta gave him a cheeky grin and rolled on her tummy, placing her head delicately on her fists and gazed adoringly at her princess. "Mhmm, go on." (y/n) sighed but grinned back; this was going to be a long night.

Dämon pulled on his night robe and climbed on to his bed. Today had been both the best and worst in his life. Casting away the terrible memories from earlier he settled instead on thoughts concerning his (e/c) eyed savior. He smiled broadly.

"Thinking about (y/n), are you," Francis hovered over his bed on his belly looking down at the albino. He smirked at the younger's blush. "It's ok, I sometimes think about her too. She's grown to be a gorgeous woman hasn't she?"

"Well, she is beautiful," Dämon blushed when he remembered that he had been so close to her when he accidently fell into her tent while she was changing. Francis noticed his friend's face flush deeper but before he could ask why Alfred jumped on the bed and floated back up to sit crossed legged next to the older ghost.

"Boy, you really showed Blondie, huh? Snooping around here trying to steal your girl," he said with excitement.

"M-my girl?" Poor Dämon felt the heat on his cheeks evaporate the perspiration on his skin. Did he feel attracted to (y/n)? Yes. Was that normal? He wasn't sure. His heart felt warm when he thought about his time with the (h/c) haired gypsy. He smiled when he recalled all those kind things she told him but quickly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

"Thank you guys, but I don't think I'm her type."

"Why?"

Dämon raised a white eyebrow and pointed to himself, "Scariest face of all Paris remember? She can do so much better." He got out of his bed and walked bare foot outside. He loved going outside at night where he didn't need to worry about his skin being burned by the sun. He saw a familiar duo making their way slowly back to the cathedral and smiled. "So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night. They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looks like heaven's light." He grinned when he saw Lovino pull out something of his pocket and kneel down before Antonio, his hand putting the ring near the blind man's fingers so he could feel what it was.

The albino smiled with glee when he saw that his friend nodded franticly and launched himself towards his lover. How could something so beautiful be so wrong? He nodded to himself and decided that Wolfgang was wrong about love between men. He retreated back to his room to give the two lovers privacy and moved to his work bench. "I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might." Dämon brought together the two figurines of Lovino and Antonio together. "No face as hideous as my face was ever met for heaven's light." Francis noticed the solemn look on his friend's face and handed him a block of wood. Dämon looked at him quizzically but then realized what it was for. Someone was missing in his miniature city and he began to work on him. "But suddenly an angel has smiled upon me and kissed my cheeks without a trace of fright." Alfred and Arthur smiled at this and watched their friend work. "I dare to dream that he might even care for me and, as I ring these bells tonight," he placed Mini-(y/n) next to him under the cathedral to dry, "my cold dark tower seems so bright. I swear it must be heaven's light."

Ludwig heard the soft chimes of bells from the tower next to his and closed his eyes in thought. Three of his dogs lounged on the spare bed in the room while he leaned against Aster, who was curled around him on the floor. His dire wolf had been difficult to get through the narrow passage way but he was happy to have him there. When he opened them again he looked down to his sketch of the (h/c) haired gypsy and traced her cheek with a finger. He smiled warmly and wished that he could do it to her in real life. In truth he wasn't sure what possessed him to feel so strongly about a woman he barely knew nor was he sure why he felt that he could lower his guard and feel so relaxed around her.

"Is this what it's like to be in love?"

"Uh, well that would depend I guess," Ludwig looked up to see, who he guessed was Antonio, stand awkwardly in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry," Ludwig struggled to get up. When he managed to do that he gently took Antonio's arm and led him inside to his bed, careful to avoid his large dog on the floor. "Father Romulus said I could share the room with you. I hope that's ok."

"Um, sure I guess, but I still don't know who you are, though your voice does sound familiar."

"I'm Ludwig, Captain Ludwig at your service." He moved to bow but decided it would be wasted on the man before him.

"Thank you for helping (y/n) today," he said with grin. "Lovi is too proud to give his gratitude but he feels the same way."

"You know (y/n)?"

"Mhmm. We're going to be-" Antonio's smile diminished while he contemplated whether or not to tell the captain that he was going to marry (y/n)'s brother. He was a stranger but found that (y/n) had been right; this man was very easy to talk to. "I'm going to marry his brother so we're going to be family too."

Ludwig raised his eyebrows at this. Marry the gypsy king? "You must be a very patient man to begin a union with him."

"He's not that bad. Lovi is just…weary of soldiers and with good reason too. They've been really mean to his people and his brother and sister

Ludwig felt himself grow angry at that. Who would dare be so mean to his (y/n)? Oh, right. His grandfather and his minions would. (y/n), thinking about the young gypsy made his heart warm and cheeks flush. "What's she like?"

"Lovi? He's a wonderful ma-"

"No, I mean his sister, (y/n)."

Antonio removed his boots and took off his clothes to put on his night shirt before flopping onto his bed with a knowing smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Ludwig settled himself against his other dogs on the bed and reached out to blow out the candle. As he listened to Antonio describe the young gypsy princess he smiled contently before realizing that he would probably have to get past his grandfather if he even wanted a chance to be with her. Why on earth does Wolfgang want (y/n) so badly? He recalled how his grandfather was eyeing (y/n) like a piece of meat after the woman had given him an innocent kiss on the nose. He felt a furry like no other at the thought that the old man wanted his (y/n) for lecherous things.

"Do you like him, Ludwig?"

"Hmm?" Ludwig felt himself redden.

"(y/n). Do you like him?"

"I…do."

"You better treat her right. I may be blind but trust me if I ever get my hands on you I'll sit on you a-and pound you senseless if you dare hurt her."

Ludwig chuckled, "I wouldn't even dream of hurting her." Grandfather however was a different story, thought Ludwig wearily to himself

Antonio nodded in approval, "Buenos noches, Ludwig."

"Gute nacht, Antonio." He turned in the bed and hugged his smallest dog towards him. He'd do everything in his power to keep (y/n) safe.

Meanwhile across the city Wolfgang stood by his window watching Notre Dame with great interest as his soldiers' patrolled the streets. He could hear the monastic choir's voices from here and found them…soothing to say the least. Wolfgang pulled out the red sash that (y/n) had left behind and brought it to his nose to inhale the scent. His eyes furrowed in disgust with himself and he tried to rip the retched material but found that he couldn't.

Angered, he left the window and moved to a box above his roaring fireplace. He opened it and pulled out a cilice. Wolfgang looked at the item next to it with sorrow before pulling it out as well. He ran cold fingers across the silver and black iron cross remembering who he found it on.

"_What are you wearing?" Wolfgang stared at the cross around his albino charge's neck. "Where did you get it?" He felt anger towards the five year old who had cowered behind a wooden pillar. "Well answer me you little demon!"_

"_I-um-that is to say, Father Romulus gave it to me sir. He said that my mother left it for me." The child blinked rapidly in attempt to keep back his tears but found that he couldn't and they fell rapidly._

_Wolfgang glared at the boy with distaste and ripped the necklace from his neck. "Your mother was a gypsy witch who left you to die. The only reason she would leave something like this to you is to mock god. Do you enjoy mocking God, Dämon?" The child franticly shook his head no. "Then never wear this again. As a matter of a fact I'm taking it with me to make sure you don't." He tucked into his pocket and pulled out a whip making the boy's red eyes widen in fear. "Ten lashings should do the trick. Atonement for mocking our lord by wearing his symbol."_

"_Yes sir," Dämon removed his shirt to reveal his back. Angry red lines still fresh from his last whipping. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain but tears rolled down his cheeks tenfold._

"_Now then what have we learned?"_

"_I shouldn't mock god by wearing a symbol of his faith."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm a demon."_

"_Good lad. Be sure to take care of this mess." Wolfgang turned to leave when he heard his charge whisper 'yes master.'_

_Romulus was speaking to Francis when Wolfgang found him. "My son, go to the market with (y/n) and be sure to bring back the ingredients for tonight's feast. It's not every day my little grandchildren turn 11." Francis grinned and nodded before dashing to retrieve his friend. Wolfgang watched him leave with a curled lip. "What do you want minister? I have a busy day today so if you would kindly leave."_

"_Where did you get this?" Wolfgang pulled out the iron cross and dangled it in front of the priest._

"_It was entwined the blanket little Dämon was wrapped in. I'm surprised you didn't see it. Does Gilbert know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_That he has another son apart from Ludwig?" Wolfgang could feel the bile come up his throat and said nothing. Instead he left the cathedral but not before hearing Romulus speak again. "If you ever hurt Dämon again, Wolfgang, I will forget that I am a man of god."_

_The blond ignored his threat and continued to the Palace of Justice. He waited impatiently in his office for a few hours when his door burst open. Two guards held his son in place. "Father, what is the meaning of this?"_

_Wolfgang motioned for the guards to leave them in privacy before moving to stand before his son. He slapped him hard before shoving the cross in his face. "You tell me, boy. Why was this around the neck of a gypsy boy? Why was it in the position of a gypsy witch?!"_

_Gilbert stood still, his blue eyes wide in surprise. "Father I can explain."_

"_Do not call me father."_

"_Minister Wolfgang, I haven't seen her in 5 years. I don't know how you came by that."_

"_So you do know her?"_

"_Is she here? May I please speak to her?" Wolfgang slapped his son again when he the desperation in his eyes._

"_What will you wife think when she finds out-"_

"_You know the reason why we were married! We have an open relationship."_

_Wolfgang ignored his son's interruption and continued, "-that her lecherous husband had bedded another woman? Gypsy filth to top it off, and your son. How will my grandson handle the news that he is now the older brother of a bastard?"_

_Gilbert froze, a smile gracing a face. "Older brother? I have another son?"_

"_No, I made sure that was taken care of 5 years ago along with that snake of a gypsy." He watched as his son fell to his knees in shock, tears surfacing to his blue eyes. "They're dead, Gilbert."_

"_I-no. T-they can't be."_

"_They are." He opened the door and motioned the guards to take away the man he once called son. "And you will soon be joining them."_

Wolfgang clutched the cross before tossing it into his pocket. He had ordered the death of his own son because he had fallen in love with a gypsy. He had imprisoned so many others for being homosexuals and here he was lusting one of the two. He felt his stomach give a violent twitch. "Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man, of my virtue I am justly proud. Beata Maria, you know I'm so purer than the common vulgar weak licentious crowd." He pulled on the cilice around his thigh and tightened it as much as he could handle. He could handle the pain. This was his punishment. He growled in frustration and pulled at his blond hair. The pain wasn't enough. He brought out the red sash, the transparent material and glittering stars sewn delicately into the fabric taunting him with the scent of the gypsy princess. "Then tell me Maria, why I see her standing there, why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?" He looked into the fireplace and felt his nether regions tighten as he saw the fire dance with seduction, much like (y/n) had in the festival that afternoon. The warmth of the flame making Wolfgang sweat as he imagined that warmth being (y/n) herself wrapped around his body. "I feel her. I see her. The sun caught in her (h/c) hair is blazing in me out of all control." He could see her chest and flat stomach, shiny from perspiration, in the flame dancing just for her. The princess's face smiling seductively, hands running down her body while her hips shook, still dancing just for him. Wolfgang swallowed as he watched with wide eyes the flame, "Like fire, Hell fire, this fire in my skin. This burning desire is turning me to sin." He wrapped his fist around the sash and took a step back making him cry out in pain from the cilice still tightly bound to his thigh. The pain and the weight from the necklace in his pocket brought him back from his unholy thoughts. He could feel his dread and lust manifest themselves around him.

Hooded figures stood around him with judging eyes. Wolfgang felt their eyes on him and he stumbled onto his back, "It's not my fault. I'm not to blame," he furrowed his eyes at them. "It's the gypsy boy, the necromancer who set this flame." He got back up to his feet and glared at all his manifestations with fear. "It's not my fault if in god's plan he made the devil so much stronger than a man." Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it was ridiculous to defend himself to these creatures that were clearly fragments of his imagination. Yet with the weight in his pocket and the pain in his thigh, he felt the need to justify his actions. His thoughts. His lust. It wasn't his fault. No. It was all (y/n)'s fault. She had picked Wolfgang to be his prey. Wolfgang was innocent. "Protect me Maria. Don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone." He watched as the hooded figures were sucked into the fireplace, as (y/n) screamed in pain within the fire. Wolfgang glared at the figure being engulfed by fire. "Destroy (y/n) and let him taste the fires of hell or else let him be mine and mine alone." He reached out for what he could see was a full bodied figure of the gypsy princess when the door opened. Wolfgang breathed through his nose as he waited for the soldier to speak.

"Minister Wolfgang, the gypsy has escaped," Raul spoke gravely in fear to be reprimanded.

"What," Wolfgang opened his eyes but didn't turn to face him yet.

"She's nowhere in the cathedral, sir. She's gone."

This time Wolfgang did turn around. "But how and- Never mind. Get out you idiot. I'll find her. I'll find her even if I have to burn down all of Paris." He waited for the solider to leave before turning back to the fireplace with renewed determination, to hell with protocol. (y/n) ensnared him and teased him, now she must face the consequences for it. "Hell fire, dark fire. Now gypsy it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn!" He tossed the sash into the fire and watched as the flames ate the fabric. He looked at his hands, feeling something unknown to him prick his eyes. "God have mercy on her." He felt moisture on run down his cheeks. "God have mercy on me." He furiously wiped away at his face and his eyes hardened. "But she will be mine or she. Will. BURN!"

Ludwig woke up early to find basket of tomatoes and other fruits next to a plate with a loaf of bread on the desk next to his bed. He looked over to see that Antonio was still fast asleep and assumed that the archdeacon had come up to leave them some breakfast. His dogs snored softly around him and he sighed weary of what Wolfgang had in store for him today. He pulled on his uniform and took an apple for breakfast. Aster followed his master out the door followed by Blackie, Berlitz and Pongo.

It was well past eight in the morning, the sun had already risen and the bell chiming told him that Dämon must have woken up already. Ludwig stood outside the cathedral with his men, rigidly waiting for his grandfather to arrive for orders. His dogs were getting restless as were his men. His stomach was hurting and he was grateful that he'd only eaten an apple. Despite the sunlight, Ludwig could see that there were rain clouds forming overhead. "A bad omen if I ever saw one," he muttered to himself.

"Sorry, sir?" A tall blond soldier with a scar over his eye brow questioned his captain.

"Nothing. Attention!" All the soldiers stood straighter when he called out the order. They saw a black carriage arrive and stop before them. Ludwig moved to open the door for his grandfather. "Are you ok, sir?"

Wolfgang looked worse for wear. Dark circles stained his under eyes and his skin looked a sickly white. "I'm fine…I just had some trouble with my fire place." Right. Ludwig raised and eye brow but said nothing. Instead he inquired for orders. This brought life back into the older man who looked at him with obsessive eyes, "Find the gypsy girl."

Vash sighed in annoyance. His back was killing him and he was sure he was getting sick from the rain last night. The young blond felt a warm blanket around his shoulders and tried to crane his neck to see who it was. His sister was hugging him. "You shouldn't be out here Lilly. Where's mom and- I mean Elizabeta and Rodrich?"

"They went out to get some food. I told them that I just wanted to see you," Lilly murmured into his back.

Her brother softened his gaze, "it's not safe 'lil. Wolfgang's gone mad. I heard he wants to find the princess. You need to warn everyone."

"I will brother." She moved in front of him and held out a mug of warm soup which he happily drank.

"Thanks 'lil but please promise me you won't come see me anymore. Stay safe."

Lilly nodded sadly before taking off to find their surrogate parents. Vash sighed and watched her disappear. Just in time too, he saw a small group of soldiers run to the bakery and smash open the door. He could hear yelling and things breaking inside before feeling his blood run cold when the men came out, dragging six gypsies from the establishment. Wolfgang and a younger version of him rode up to them.

Wolfgang looked down at the handcuffed prisoners and offered out his hand with silver coins. "Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy (y/n)." The gypsies looked down at their feet and refused to speak. Angered, Wolfgang fisted his hand, "Lock them up!"

Just outside the city Ludwig sat on Aster, next to his grandfather, while soldiers pulled over a carriage and broke into the vehicle. Ludwig narrowed his eyes when Wolfgang ordered the carriage to be submerged in the river when the gypsies refused to come out. As predicted they popped out of the water gasping for breath and one by one they were plucked and handcuffed by waiting soldiers. Again Wolfgang offered the gypsies money in exchange for (y/n). Again the gypsies refused. Again orders were shouted for their lockup. As the week progressed, Ludwig could feel the resentment and anger towards his grandfather increase with every bust they made. This wasn't right. These people didn't do anything aside from refusing to hand over their beloved princess. This was wrong. However, Ludwig felt relief when each time they found a new batch of gypsies, his (y/n) wasn't amongst them.

It was Friday afternoon, when Wolfgang ordered Ludwig to gather five of his best men to assist him in pursuing a lead. Ludwig despairingly accompanied the party, his gut heavy with dread knowing that something bad was going to happen. He had left his dogs in Antonio's care aside from Aster should something go wrong they'd at least be safe.

When they arrived at an old farm house, Wolfgang had stepped off his stead and pounded at the door. Neighbors had come out to see what was going on and murmured amongst themselves.

"Poor Mr. Williams. That poor boy hasn't harmed anyone," said a woman.

"Wolfgang's gone mad," said a man. Four figures hunched over in cloaks looked on in curiosity. (y/n), Feliciano, and three of their friends visiting from the Nordic region had come to the outskirts of Paris to retrieve gypsy refugees.

"Your Highnesses, what do we do?" The taller of them asked.

(y/n) looked at Mathias the usual happy aurora around her was nowhere to be found and she gave him a pained smile before turning back to the scene unfolding before them. "We wait."

A solider broke down the door and the two blondes entered, the elder glared at the violet eyed young man who clutched a white cub in his arms. Wolfgang looked around the humble home that clearly only housed this one man and his pet with distaste. "We found this gypsy talisman on your property, have you been harboring gypsies?"

"P-please sir," whimpered the young man. "My home is always open to the weary traveler. After my brother died all I have are the visitors that come in need of rest." He dropped to his knees and looked up at Wolfgang with teary eyes. "Please! Have mercy my lord."

"Yes, well I am going to place you and your…pet under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent then you have nothing to worry about." He shook the terrified boy off his leg and turned to leave, followed closely by his grandson. Ludwig felt terrible. Clearly this boy, who was no older than twenty, was not a threat to society; what was his grandfather thinking?

Ludwig moved to his dog when Wolfgang called him back. "Yes, sir?" He watched Wolfgang climb on to his horse and a solider placed his spear on the door to keep it locked in place. Another soldier handed him a torch. "Sir?"

"Burn it. This man must be made an example of. If others see how serious I am, perhaps they will be more inclined to speak up."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "I refuse. I wasn't trained to murder the innocent."

Wolfgang too narrowed his eyes at his grandson, "Perhaps not but you were trained to follow orders. Now, burn it!" The captain took a step back and dipped the torch into a barrel of water; looking back at the man he once called grandfather with defiance. Wolfgang sneered at him and took another torch, lighting the house on fire. (y/n) and the others stood up at their full height when they saw Ludwig jump through the window to pull out the young man inside and his bear cub. The man clung to him before being extracted by nervous bystanders and led away. Two soldiers grabbed Ludwig and forced him to his knees removing his cloak to expose his neck while another held onto Aster. Wolfgang looked down on him with disgust. "You insolent coward. You're just like your traitor father."

"Leave my father out of this. He died a hero."

"No he died much like how you are going to."

Raul and Malechai exchanged glances and looked over to their superior, "Sir, he's your grandson. Are you sure you wish for us to proceed?"

"If I didn't show my own son mercy-"

Ludwig's eyes widened in realization, "_You_ killed my father?"

"He was a worthless man and an even more worthless son. Gypsy loving scum who bared me a faggot and a demonic albino for grandchildren. Don't think I didn't notice you looking at that gypsy princess scum with adoration."

Ludwig had never felt such hate course through his veins. "Are you sure that's why you're going to murder me? Is it not perhaps because you want (y/n) all to yourself?" Wolfgang jumped from his horse and kicked Ludwig in the stomach.

(y/n) picked up a rock when she saw Wolfgang unsheathe his sword and hit the man holding on to Aster while Mathias threw a dagger at Raul. Taking advantage of the distraction Ludwig elbowed Malechai and pushed back Wolfgang. Aster ran to his master and he jumped on, hands grasping at his fur while the massive dog ran to safety. Arrows flew past them and Aster moved agilely to avoid being hit. Unfortunately one hit his leg making the beast slow down. Another arrow pierced by and hit Ludwig in the shoulder.

"Come on, boy," urged the blond, holding on to his shoulder in pain. Aster looked behind and saw the soldiers advancing quickly so he did what he thought best and jumped over the bridge and into the river. (y/n) motioned for the Nordics to go up stream in search for Aster while she and her brother stayed hidden under the bridge.

"Save your arrows," growled Wolfgang. "Let that traitor rot in his watery grave. Look for the gypsy she must be close. If you have to burn the city to the ground then so be it." The soldiers saluted and hurried back to search for the prince. Wolfgang pulled out the iron cross and tossed it into the water. (y/n) removed his bag, handing it to her brother and jumped into the river to find Ludwig. Moments later she gasped for breath and dragged the unconscious blond to shore where her brother helped her pull him to the waters edge. She had to remove his armor but she was sure that Ludwig wouldn't mind. In the blonde's fist she saw the cross that Wolfgang had tossed and momentarily marveled at the similarity between that one and the one around Ludwig's neck. He would need help to carry Ludwig and so she sent Feli to retrieve Mathias and the others back from their search for Aster. "Please hold on, my love." (y/n) held him close and waited for the tall Dane to arrive.

**I really enjoyed writing the Hell Fire scene, its actually one of my favorite scenes in the movie. I hope that I was able to convey Wolfgang's inner turmoil.**

**Also I've made a list of the character's ages in case you were curious:**

**Prussia- 20 years old**

**England- Died at 16**

**America- Died at 15**

**France- Died at 17 two years before England and America**

**Italy and Romano- 26 years old**

**Reader- 25 years old**

**Spain-24 years old**

**Germany-28 years old**

**I'll include other character ages in the next chapter. Until then.**


	6. Flight of the Gypsys

_**Italics are memories.**_

**Human Names and Ages:**

**Romulus- Roman Empire/Grandpa Rome-60**

**Wolfgang-Germania-62**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Ludwig saw the cross follow him down to the water. His vision was going black but the last thing he could see was a hand reaching out towards him.

_A 13 year old Ludwig sat on the floor coloring on a piece of parchment while his mother polished a silver pendent she had created earlier that day._

"_Mama, when's vati coming back," he asked._

"_Soon I'm sure my darling."_

"_Mama?" Ludwig furrowed his brow and stopped drawing and looked over at her. "Why…why doesn't vati come by often?"_

_Serafina stopped polishing and looked over at her son. She put them aside and sat on the floor next to him, motioning him over to sit on her lap. "My little love, you know why. He's fighting a war right now."_

"_How come you two don't kiss like normal people?"_

_Serafina's eyes widened at this. "And how do you know what normal people kiss like?"_

_Ludwig blushed and fingered the fabric of his shirt with embarrassment. "I saw a couple kiss today. It's not how you and vati kiss. They kissed on the lips but you two only kiss each other on the cheeks or head."_

_The young mother sighed, "Well, it's not that your father and I don't love each other. We do, very much. As a matter of a fact he's my best friend. It's just that," Serafina sighed. "We do love each other very much just not in the way…normal couples do, I guess you could say." Ludwig raised an eyebrow at this making his mother sigh again. How on earth was she supposed to explain this to a child? "Your father married me to save me, my love."_

"_What? Why?! Where they going to hurt you, mama? Was he like a knight saving his princess in distress? I want to be a knight someday."_

_Serafina giggled and hugged her son closer to her. "Yes, I guess you can put it that way. As you know people tend to frown upon those who are…different. I'm different so you're papa married me so that people wouldn't hurt me for being different."_

"_Different how?" Ludwig cocked his head to the side cutely._

_Serafina blushed deeply at this. How to explain?! She thought quietly for a moment and decided that, with her son, it was best to just say it. "I like…I like members of my own kind?"_

"_You mean French people? Vatis German isn't he? Is that why you two don't kiss on the lips?"_

_Serafina smiled and shook her head no. "I mean, my love, that I like members of my own gender."_

"_Oh." Ludwig fidgeted while he mauled over this new piece of information. "Does that mean that I wasn't made from love?"_

"_NO!" Ludwig chocked from being smothered into his mother chest tightly. "Don't think that for a second, Ludwig. You're father and I do love each other and you were definitely made from that love. I couldn't think of a better gift Gilbert could have given me, or I him, than you, my little treasure."_

_Ludwig grinned and hugged his mother back, trying to match the force to the best capability his stubby little arms could. "Mama can you give me some advice?!"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_there's someone I like too,"_

_Serafina grinned and poked at his chubby cheek, "You do? Tell me then, little knight, which prince or princess caught your eye?"_

"_It's a she Mamma. __I'm not sure who she is but I've seen her around Notre Dame. She's so cute mama!" Ludwig blushed but never felt happier. The girl with her (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. Her that bounced every time she ran around with her friends, what wasn't to like. The girl had smiled at him once and waved and Ludwig had considered that as an invitation to go over. That is, until two twin boys scowled at the blond and ushered the confused girl back into the cathedral. "Mama do you think-" He was interrupted by desperate knocking at the door._

Ludwig groaned when he felt being lifted into gangly arms. Through hazy consciousness he could make out voices.

"Don't drop him, Mathias!"

"Hey now, you asked for my help. I'm trying my best, (y/n)." _(y/n)'s here? Thought Ludwig._

"Mi dispiace, I know I'm just nervous."

"It's ok. I understand. Damn this guy's heavy, lead the way my princess"

"Sir," Malechai rode his horse to stand next to Wolfgang. "We've searched everywhere but there's no sign of the gypsy girl."

Wolfgang lowered his head in thought. "It can't be. I had the entire place surrounded; how on earth did she even escape the cathedral without us knowing? Unless…" He looked up at the tower where his charge resided. "Keep looking. I think I'm going to pay my charge a visit."

Dämon wrung his gloved hands to ease his nerves but nothing helped. It'd been a week since he last heard from (y/n) and it was driving him mad with worry. Just moments ago he had helped Antonio out the Cathedral with the three dogs that Ludwig left behind. He wasn't sure where he was going but thought nothing of it. Perhaps he was going to go find Lovino. Dämon felt envious of Antonio. He could go seek out his friend without fear of being caught but he couldn't. He sighed and climbed up the stairs to his dormitory.

Arthur was first to notice that Francis was trembling with fear as he over looked the burning city. "Pray tell, Frog, are you alright?"

"Non mon ami, I am not. My poor (y/n) is out there somewhere. What if she's been captured? What if she's being flogged? Worse yet! What if Wolfgang is-"

"Hush now," hissed Arthur. He motioned his head to Dämon as the albino made his way to the ghosts.

"Any sign of her you guys," he asked.

"No, but Francis here sure seems worried," muttered Alfred who was munching on some candy. "Something about getting captured, and being flogged, and Wolfgang occupying her vital regions."

"I never said that last bit you little brat," hissed Francis.

"But you were going to," replied the youngest blond with a cheeky grin. "Besides, this is (y/n) we're talking about. Her brothers wouldn't let her get captured so easily."

Arthur nodded in agreement, "Not to mention (y/n) herself is a slippery little bugger. It's hard to catch her."

"Right! She's no doubt three steps ahead of the game and safely tucked away out of harm's way."

Dämon nodded slowly, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm a hero you know. I'm sure when things cool down she'll be running back to see you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because she likes you, silly." Arthur said with a smile. Francis stayed quiet.

Dämon, however grinned, "You really think so?"

"Of course," replied both of the younger blonds. Alfred dug around the basket of food he'd found in Antonio's room and pulled out some meat cheese and bread, making himself a sandwich.

Arthur ruffled Dämon's platinum locks with affection, "We always did think you were adorable."

Alfred looked up from his sandwich and spoke with a full mouth, "I thought I was the cute one."

"No, you're the stupid one with a big mouth," scolded Francis still peeved about what the young specter said.

"What are you saying exactly?"

Arthur waved them off and pulled Dämon back inside, "Take it from us, kid. You're one in a million. There's no way she can resist you." Francis frowned and kept to himself.

The younger ghost finished his sandwich, "Clearly guys in shiny armor aren't her type. Why look out there. Paris. The city of lovers is glowing this evening. True, that's because it's on fire but still, there's l'amour. Somewhere out there in the night, her heart is also alight. And I know the guy she just might be burning for." Dämon chuckled and shook his head at Alfred who took his hands in his own and twirled him around the room, "A guy like you, she's never known, kid. A guy like you a girl does not meet every day." He stopped them in front of a mirror, "You've got a look that's all your own, kid. Could there be two like you? No way!"

Arthur nodded eagerly, "Those other guys that she could dangle all look the same from every boring point of view. You're a surprise from every angle." He joined in the dance with Alfred and Dämon, "Mon Dieu above he's gotta love a guy like you!"

Alfred pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them in his ghostly hands, "A guy like you gets extra credit because it's true you've got a certain something more." He handed him the ace of hearts.

"You see that face, you don't forget it." Arthur rubbed his palm against the albino's cheeks affectionately making the other blush. "Want something new? That's you for sure! We all have gaped at some Adonis."

The young spectacled ghost grinned and pulled Dämon away from the Brit. "But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew. And since your skin glows like the moon shine, no question of she's gotta love a guy like you!"

Not to be outdone by his little comrade, Arthur sat at an old piano in the corner of the room, "Call me a hopeless romantic but Dämon, I feel it. He wants you so any moment she'll walk through that door for a guy so swell a guy like you." Alfred looked at Francis who hovered solemnly over them and gave him a look. "With all you bring her I'll tell you Dämon, a fool could tell it's why she fell for you-know-who!" Dämon's eyes glittered with hope and happiness and he looked over to the figurine of Feli. Francis saw this and groaned to himself, covering his face with his hands.

Arthur and Alfred exchanged glances but kept singing to their friend, "You'll ring the bell; you're the bell ringer!" Alfred jumped up and dragged Francis down to them. Arthur gave him a look and nudged him.

Francis looked to see Dämon looking at him with a smile and he forced one onto his face, "When she wants oo-la-la, and she wants you la-la, she will discover, guy, you're one heck of a guy." The other two ghosts joined in, "Who wouldn't love a guy like you? You got a lot, the rest have not. So she's gotta love a guy like you!"

"Angelo," a meek voice resonated in the room from the doorway. Alfred nudged him and winked before hovering above the wooden beams with the other ghosts. Francis looked down gravely and bit his lip when he saw (y/n) enter hesitantly. "Angelo, are you there?"

Dämon beamed and ran to give her a hug, "Thank goodness you're ok, (y/n). I was worried sick."

(y/n) smiled at him, though her eyes seemed troubled and blood shot as if she had been crying. Dämon's smile slowly vanished. "What's wrong?"

"I know you've helped me so much already, my friend, but I need to ask for one more favor."

"Sure! Anything," Dämon turned to the door when he heard a groan and his heart sank. A tall blond man panted as he lugged in an unconscious Ludwig. He furrowed his brows and turned to (y/n) who gave him a pleading look.

"Please help us hide him. He's a fugitive like me. Wolfgang sentenced him to death after he refused to set a poor farmer's house on fire in the outskirts of town. He rushed in to save him and a bear cub but was hurt when he tried to escape. Please Angelo," (y/n) grasped onto Dämon's hands and tears resurfaced to his eyes. Alfred gasped in terror at what he heard. Farm house? Bear cub? The only person he knew with those two things was…his baby brother. He felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder and he momentarily relaxed. (y/n) said that Blondie…Ludwig saved him.

Dämon sighed and motioned him to bring Ludwig to a closet in his dormitory.

_Ludwig stared at the door and peaked open to see who it was. He recognized Sebastian; he was one of his parent's friends from the army. He opened the door to greet him but froze when he saw his mother crying in his arms._

"_Mama?"_

_Both adults froze and Serafina ran to her son, holding onto his slender shoulders and looked at him through teal eyes. "Ludwig, honey you have to go pack your bag. Only take things you really need."_

"_Mama what's going on? Why's daddy's soldier friend here? What happened to daddy?"_

"_Baby, please go do as I say."_

"_Serafina, Luddy needs to know. It's best he knows now," interrupted Sebastian._

"_No! Honey, I beg of you go do as I say."_

"_Mommy!"_

"_Now!" Ludwig nodded and scurried to his room. He left his door open and pulled out a leather bag, stuffing it with clothes and some of his toys. He ran to his tin and pulled out an iron cross necklace that his father had made for him, with his mom's help of course. He smiled at the pendant for it reminded him of their love, a bit crooked and not perfect but beautiful never the less. Ludwig fastened it around his neck and grabbed his teddy bear before running back to his living room. Sebastian waited while his mother was getting her things ready._

_Sebastian looked nervous but smiled down at his best friend's son. Ludwig liked this man. He was very kind and funny, much like his mother. Speaking of which, Ludwig looked around to make sure the coast was clear before clearing his throat._

"_I can't tell you, Luddy. Your mother will kill me."_

"_I won't tell."_

"_Trust me, kid. She'll know I told you."_

_It wasn't till they were safe in Germany, in his family's summer home, that he learned the truth about their departure from Paris._

_Ludwig stood rigidly in his mother's embrace, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Vati…V-vati.."_

"_I'm sorry for making you wait my darling. Please forgive me."_

"_How?"_

"_You're father died, protecting all that he loved and what he believed in."_

Ludwig grunted in pain. Mathias accidentally dropped him unceremoniously on the ground which earned him a glare from the gypsy princess. "Sorry."

The blond ex-soldier stirred awake and looked up to see (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes look down into his own. He smiled. "(y/n), I'm glad you're safe." He reached up and pulled his glove off with his teeth before cupping (y/n)'s smooth dirty cheek making it turn pink. "I've waited a whole week to do that."

"You shouldn't move, amore." She pulled out a bottle of wine and pulled the cork out with her teeth.

"Oh good, I could use a drink." (y/n) snorted and pulled back the man's shirt to expose the wound before pouring the wine into it. Ludwig gave out a small hiss. "Or not."

Mathias rocked back on the balls of his heals and his stomach rumbled making him grin sheepishly. "Um, say, Angylo, you uh...don't happen to have any grub laying around do you?"

"It's pronounced Angelo, Mathias," murmured (y/n) as she concentrated on stitching up Ludwig. "And don't be rude."

"But I haven't eaten in days."

"I have some food if you like. Come on," Dämon ushered the Dane to his workbench to feed him, not wanting to see the blood. Feli followed slowly behind teetering seemingly on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion.

(y/n) stood back to admire her work when she noticed Ludwig's eyes on him, "What?"

"Aren't you going to kiss it?"

(y/n) smirked, "And here I thought you needed to drink the wine for it to affect your brain."

"I'm serious (y/n). I'd like for you to," whispered Ludwig. (y/n) smiled and kissed her on her shoulder. "My heart hurts too (y/n)." (y/n) placed a kiss over his heart. "My head too, from where your friend dropped me." The princess kissed his forehead and pulled away when she heard him sniffle. He had tears in his blue eyes and she kissed them away too before kissing his nose and finally his mouth.

"I love you, (y/n). I know it's strange 'cause we just met for real just recently and we haven't interacted much but this past week has been hell for me as I'm sure it's been for you. I can't explain why but I do."

(y/n) snuggled next to him, mindful of the wounded shoulder, "Met for real? Did that time in Notre Dame not count?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but you once waved at a blond boy with blue eyes so many years ago."

"So you were the kid that my brothers warned me about. The one would stalk me when he thought I didn't notice."

Ludwig groaned in embarrassment but (y/n) kissed at his neck affectionately. "Don't worry I thought you were cute too. It didn't cross my mind that I'd meet you again though. As for love, I love you too. Hmm, guess we were matched by someone of great importance that fate brought us back together."

"Fate? (y/n), fate isn't a logical reason to explain what's going on between us."

"Someone very dear to me once said that in matters of the heart, logic and reason are unwelcomed," she said with a grin. "Besides, don't argue. We're together now and that's all that matters right?" She felt her heart soar when she saw Ludwig cast her a huge smile only to falter when he saw that she had stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Please forgive me for causing you all this grief. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my stupid grandfather…no that stupid Minister Wolfgang. He's the cause of all this grief. Paris is burning; you and your people are suffering as are many civilians. My f-father," Ludwig's eyes watered up and he rolled over, ignoring the sharp pain in shoulder to cry into (y/n)'s neck. "(y/n), that man killed my father."

The princess held tightly to the blond in her arms and kissed his head again. A few minutes past when Ludwig finally looked up to see (y/n) admiring him and they both came in for a sweet kiss. Lips moving against one another, shy tongues slipping past each other; both were so engrossed in one another that they didn't notice the poor albino whimper in the shadow before turning away.

Dämon had never felt this bad since the festival of fools, well no. He expected the people's reaction but this-this was different. He felt sick and he crumbled onto his stool next to the Dane who was wolfing down cheese and bread. Mathias swallowed his food, "Are you ok, Angelo?"

"Perfect." He wasn't though. His heart felt like it had melted and was slowly sinking into his stomach like heavy lead, leaving his chest feel hallow. He pulled out the ace of hearts and ripped it clean in the middle before tossing it onto the ground. 'I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever met for heaven's light.' Francis's heart broke for his friend and he scowled at the other two blonds who were holding each other weeping silently in guilt, before sighing. He couldn't really blame them they were only children themselves and never knew what love truly felt like. He did. He knew what it felt like. He looked over at (y/n). He knew exactly what it felt like.

They separated from each other and (y/n) moved to stand but Ludwig tightened his hold on the princess. "Please don't leave me."

"You'll be safe here, mio amore. You need to rest and get better."

"But I'm not tired, Liebling. Can't I go with you?"

"It's too risky for you to move now." (y/n) smiled fondly down at her lover who was desperately fighting sleep. "Sleep. It'll be ok." She gently removed Ludwig's arms from around her waist and tucked him snugly.

"Aster?!"

"He is safe as well. You'll see him soon."

"Ok. Gute Nacht, Liebling."

"Buonanotte, amore." She kissed the sleeping blond once more before moving out. He found Mathias, Feliciano and Dämon sitting in the work bench. Dämon had his head down staring at his hands. "I can never thank you enough for this, Angelo." (y/n) hugged the albino from behind.

Dämon leaned pressed against her chest and closed his eyes, "Don't mention it, (y/n)'s. I promise I'll keep him safe for you." (y/n)'s eyes glittered with happiness and she reached around to place two kisses up Dämon's cheeks in gratitude.

Mathias looked out the window when he heard a carriage arrive. "My princess we should get going. Wolfgang is here! Thank you for the meal, Angylo." The Dane made a rush for the stairs tossing Feli over his shoulder, who had finally fallen asleep, also dragging (y/n) behind him by the hand.

"It's pronounced Angelo, Mathias. I swear you're saying it like that to annoy me." Dämon chuckled when he heard Mathias obnoxious laugh followed by a yelp. Would he have been as cheerful as the Dane had he been born normal? Maybe. He remembered that Wolfgang was coming and scurried to find a place to hide Ludwig, thinking fast he dragged the unconscious blond and shoved him under the work bench. As he moved to pull down the table cloth he noticed that the blond had an iron cross necklace around his neck and another in his clenched fingers. Before he could give it another thought he pulled the table cloth down and fidgeted with his figurines as his master entered the room.

"O-Oh! Hello, m-m-master. I wasn't expecting you today."

Wolfgang smiled, baring his straight teeth, "I'm never too busy to share a meal with you boy. I've brought us a little treat." He sat while Dämon rushed to bring the dinnerware. The elder man made a show of looking around the room, "Something is different in here." He pulled out a loaf of bread and a jar of honey, smothering his slice of bread with a tiny amount while he watched the albino scoop a large spoonful on to his slice of bread anxiously.

"Is there, sir?"

"Yes," he bit into his bread and chewed thoughtfully. "Is something the matter boy?"

"Um, no, master. Why do you ask?"

"You're not eating. And here I thought that you loved sweets."

Dämon's eyes widened when he felt Ludwig shift underneath him releasing a groan. He bit into his bread and gave a satisfied groan making his master raise an eyebrow. He coughed and kicked Ludwig when he released another grown. "Heh, this had honey comb, huh?"

"Hmm. I know what's different here. You're hiding something from me."

"I-"

"Don't deny it, Dämon. This little figurine is new isn't it?"

"Y-yes, master."

"I know what you did."

"Sir?"

Wolfgang fixed his cold eyes on his charge and stabbed at Mini-(y/n) with a dagger, "You helped her escape didn't you?! And now all of Paris is burning because of you!"

Dämon looked up with wide red eyes, "She was kind to me master."

"You idiot! That wasn't kindness that was cunning! She's a gypsy and Gypsies aren't capable of true love. She tricked you and used you and now she's free to exploit all of Paris and spread her heathen ways. Think boy, think of you mother!"

The Albino curled into himself and cried softly to himself. It wasn't true! It wasn't! (y/n) is kind, she wasn't using me. He's kind. Right?

The elder man looked down at his dagger then at his charge and smiled. "No matter, my son. I know that you are not entirely to blame. What chance could a poor ghost like you have against her necromancer ways? I know where she and her filth are hiding. I'll take care of this and then things will return back to its natural order." Wolfgang set aflame the figurine and tossed it to the ground. "She'll be out of our lives soon enough."

"What do you mean, master?"

"I mean that I will free you from her evil spell. Tomorrow at dawn I will attack the Court of Miracles with a thousand men." With that, the minister retreated back to his carriage.

Dämon stared at the figurine and dread filled his stomach. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We need to find the Court of Miracles and warn them, Dämon."

"Huh?"

"We need to warn (y/n) and the others. Come one we don't have time to waste."

**Fallen Heavens: I had to change some of the first flashback to make it work into the story. remember original story belongs to Sillypanda91**


	7. Court of Miracles

**Some more Countries and their human names/ages.**

**Lars- Netherlands-27**

**Emma-Belgium-24**

**Berwald- Sweden- 30**

**Tino- Finland-29**

**Ivan-Russia-28**

**Natalia-Belarus-24**

**Toris-Lithuania- 25**

**Feliks- Poland-24**

**Peter- Sealand-10**

**Raivis-Latvia- 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Native America and Narnia a.k.a Fallen Heavens: this is my favorite chapter of the fanfic. Original story belongs to Sillypandalover91**

Jaw clenched and blue eyes narrowed, "What do you mean 'no'?" Ludwig shoved the other necklace into his pocket and eyed the albino before him.

Dämon took a step back but kept his gaze on the angry man before him, "I can't leave."

"She saved you and you're not even going to try and return the favor? I thought you two were friends!"

"Yes, well, Wolfgang's my master. I can't disobey him again." Dämon moved to pick up the mess left behind.

Ludwig huffed in annoyance and looked at Dämon up and down. "After all that she's been put through? She stood up for you; you have a funny way of showing your gratitude."

Dämon felt his own annoyance grow. "Yeah? Well I'm putting up with you aren't I? I kept you safe from Wolfgang didn't I? I did it for her 'cause he asked it of me."

The older man soften his gaze, this is my little brother. "So, had I been just a man on the street you wouldn't have helped me?"

The albino sighed. "Of course I would have. If I so happened to be there or if it was in my capabilities to do so." He frowned, "But like I said. I am not going to risk Wolfgang hurting anyone again because I disobeyed him. You can find (y/n) on your own."

"Whatever," grunted Ludwig in disappointment. "I'm not going to sit by and watch that psychopath murder the innocent. You do what you think is right, though, I could have used your help. Two sets of eyes are better than one." He turned to descend down the stairs.

Dämon heard the Ludwig's heavy footsteps descend and he released a sigh which, in turn, came out in a puff of white. He looked over to the remains of the burned figurine only to find it cool to the touch. And wasn't it humidly warm this afternoon? Now it felt like it was the dead of winter. Dämon shivered, and looked to his side to find a furious Francis glaring at him. His red eyes widened. Never in his ten years of knowing the ghost had he ever seen him angry let alone furious enough to make the environment around him freezing cold. Alfred and Arthur hovered next to each other in fear.

"Just what the hell is your problem, Mon Ami," the Frenchman hissed.

"What do you want me to do, Francis? Huh? Want me to go out there and rescue the princess from the clutches of death and then come back to a welcome hero party? She already has a knight in shiny armor and it's not me!"

"She helped you! The very reason she's in this position is because she saw something in you that we've all been trying to make you see for yourself." Francis took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "Wolfgang is an asshole and he doesn't deserve your loyalty. (y/n) needs you, my friend. Please."

Dämon sighed and pulled out the necklace (y/n) gave him. They're right. I'm being stupid and selfish. He thought back to how much adoration, though friendly, the gypsy princess had looked at him with (e/c) eyes. He remembered the friendly kisses and hugs he received from her were more he's ever gotten in a lifetime. He remembered how the princess trusted him with her life despite that everyone else thought he was a monster from hell. As a matter of a fact (y/n) never even called him by his name which meant demon in German. She called him something else entirely and Dämon made a mental note to ask her exactly what 'angelo' meant. Dämon looked at his palm and could feel the woman's warm finger tracing the lines embedded within the snowy flesh. "(y/n) is my friend and she needs me."

A cold hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Francis smiling at him. Shy fingers poked at his side and he looked to his right to see Alfred offering him his cloak while Arthur handed him his pair of gloves. "Ok. I'll go help find her." He pulled on his cloak and took the gloves into his mouth before jumping over the rail to climb down the cathedral.

The three ghosts watched him leave. "After all this time," started Arthur, "You still love the gypsy girl don't you?" Francis stayed silent; he simply placed his hand over his dead heart and prayed that he'd find (y/n) and the others in time.

Ludwig grimaced in pain when he finally made it out the cathedral, "Where am I going to start looking?"

"Maybe this can help us." Ludwig let out a startled yelp when Dämon landed inches in front of him.

The older man looked at the albino with wide eyes and then moved to look above him, "Did you just?"

"Climb down from my tower? Yes I did."

"That's awesome!"

"What?"

"Never mind. What can help us?"

"This," Dämon showed him the necklace. "(y/n) gave it to me in case I ever needed to find her."

"Oh good! This is good, this is…what is it?"

"I'm not sure but she said that when I held it in my hand I held the city in my hand. Sounds like a riddle don't you think?"

"Hmm, maybe its code for something? Let me see," Ludwig snatched it from the younger's hand, ignoring the scowl. "Maybe it's Italian? Hmm, no it can't be. Ruins perhaps?"

"Sure, take it from me why don't you," muttered Dämon while mulling over the rhyme in his head. "Oh! I know what this is."

"What?"

"It's the city. This is a map!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "… I've never seen a map that looks like this."

Dämon frowned, "Well it is. (y/n) said so, look, this big cross here is the cathedral and this is the river," he described pointing out all the features on the woven band. "And this little symbol must be where the Court of Mira-"

"I've been around maps all my life and this, kid, is not-"

"Now see here, I've lived in this city for 20 years up in that bell tower. I think I would know what the city would look like from above and is-"

"It!" They both talked over each other and said the last bit in unison. Blue and red eyes blazed in annoyance with one another. Ludwig thought to himself, so this is what it's like to have a sibling quarrel. Both men took a deep breath to calm their nerves.

They glared at each other before Ludwig spoke up, "Fine if you say it's a map, it's a map. Which way does it tell us to go?"

Dämon felt smug and grinned before looking at it and feeling himself pale, as if he even could go even paler. "I-uh. I don't know how to read a map. I just know that it is one."

Ludwig felt his head pulse but gently tried to pry the band from his young brother's hand. "Come on, if we want to find (y/n) we're going to have to work together. I'll figure it out but we should form a truce. Truce?"

Dämon let him have the band and nodded. "Ok, truce." He smacked the older man on his back. Ludwig groaned in pain and exhaled through his nose. "Sorry."

Both men ventured into the night, "No you're not."

Lovino franticly paced back and forth in his tent. Feliciano and (y/n) had watched him do this for the past fifteen minutes and had grown tired. "Fratello, enough! You're going to wear a hole on the ground if you continue."

The elder twin sighed through his nose. "(y/n) we've lost dozens of refugees to that man! How can you ask me to relax? My stomach hurts. You know what that means? Something bad is going to happen. I know it. We should have left back for Italy ages ago."

"And abandon our people here?"

"We should relocate the Court of Miracles to Rome. Mother would have wanted us to."

"To do that we are going to have to convince all of the gypsy Patriarchs and Matriarch of not just Europe but the oriental front as well. Not to mention Russia." Both brothers shivered at the mention of Ivan. He was fine enough but to get to him they had to get past his youngest sister.

"Berwald and his spouse are already here so that takes care of the Nordic Region. As for Russia, perhaps if we talk to Yao first, we can then let him take care of Ivan. You know how he fancies him."

"Yes, much to Natalia's displeasure," said Feli with a giggle. (y/n) rolled her eyes at her brothers, turning and opened the flap of his brother's tent to oversee the city under the city. This place was a haven for all of the gypsies around the world, the capital you could say. She smiled as children played with one another laughing in glee. Across the way, (y/n) could see Elizabeta brushing Antonio's hair while Lilly played with the dogs he brought with him. She didn't want this place to ever fall.

Lovino watched his sister. "You love it here don't you, Sorella." It wasn't a question. He knew he did, even as children his sister loved it here. And not just the Court of Miracles but the Paris as well; and who wouldn't? He himself enjoyed the city. Had it not been for Her he wouldn't have met Antonio. Had it not been for the Her (y/n) wouldn't have met that blond idiot. Lovi curled his lip. He didn't trust the blond soldier at all. (y/n) and Feliciano came in late tonight with scratches and the other Nordic gypsies but she didn't say why. All he knew was that he now had an injured wolf and three dogs that kept making too much noise. The gypsy king sat down on his pillow in thought. Ludwig was a liability waiting to happen and to an extent so was Dämon. True, he felt pity for the boy but he was raised by that old bastard who had no doubt poisoned his mind against people like him. Lovino growled in frustration. It was hard being him. Hard to be Lovi _and_ the gypsy king. On one hand, he understood that they meant well, though he wouldn't say that out loud. On the other hand, his people came first. He had to keep them, and his borther and sister safe at all cost. He had been selfish in taking Antonio as a lover, but he was going to marry into the clan so it was ok. He had no use for a soldier and a bell ringer.

Feliciano and (y/n) turned to observe their brother who was at odds with himself again. (y/n) bit her lip in thought, poor Lovi. He carried the weight of a whole world on his shoulders, making decisions that determined the fate of their people. To make matters worse he refused to speak to anyone about how he felt, well unless you counted Chibi-Romano someone, which no one did. Honestly, that puppet freaked both of them out. It was as if it spoke the things Lovino was truly feeling, only to be reprimanded by himself for saying them out loud. The gypsy king stood up abruptly and started to remove his clothes.

"Lovi?" Feliciano called out sounding confused as his sister re-closed the flap of the tent.

"I'm going on patrol tonight," he muttered while slipping on a black outfit with bones painted in their respective places. (y/n) went to a box and pulled out her brother's dagger, making sure to secure it onto his belt. "Make sure the place doesn't go to hell while I'm out."

"yes sir!" Feliciano saluted his brother with the wrong hand.

"I was talking to (y/n) stupido," Lovino snapped smacking his brother on the back of the head.

"Don't I always?" (y/n) rolled her eyes atr her quarelling brothers.

"Who are you taking with you?"

"Rodrich, Mathias, Toris, Lars, and a few others."

"Mathias?"

"He asked to be considered for patrol this evening. The only problem now though is trying to pry Toris from Feliks."

"He loves him."

"Yeah, it's cute and all but really he needs to learn that everyone has to pull their weight when it comes to our defenses."

"Why not take both? They're actually very good when they work as a team. Also, Tino is excellent with a bow and arrow."

"Yes well, I don't want to face Berwald should something happen to him. I'm sure he cares for the other three but he'd go ape shit should something happen to his precious wife." Feliciano giggled and (y/n) hid her smile behind her hand at that and nodded in agreement. Lovino went up to his brother and sister kissing both of their cheeks. "Goodnight you two. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe earlier if we catch someone"

(y/n) pouted at that. "Well, make sure the children are asleep before you execute anyone. Things are ugly enough as it is out there and I don't want them to witness that. On another note, good luck, Lovi and be careful." Lovino nodded at his sister's words and watched his two siblings walk in the opposite direction of his tent.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see the children. Lilly, Peter, and Raivis have been scared lately. I want to go and try to get their mind off things for a while."

"Ok, give Elizabeta my regards."

"Of course!"

Ludwig and Dämon opened the door to the cemetery within the city. Ludwig eyeing the so called map in his palm and compared the symbols on it to the ones marked on the gravestones, "Here this one."

Dämon's eyes glowed in the torchlight as he confirmed the symbols, "Now what?"

"Well there's an inscription on this so maybe it's like a clue to the location. Here give me a moment to translate." Ludwig crouched and squinted to make out the words. Dämon leaned against the tomb and noticed it budge. Curious, he pushed the rest off and gasped. Ludwig looked down and blushed, "Or we could uh- yeah, I guess we could just take the stairs." They looked at each other to see who would go first. The older man sighed. As big brother, he should go down first; though he was sure that the other didn't even have a clue of their relation. He made a mental note to approach the subject with (y/n) for advice on how to tell the albino.

Dämon looked around him in wonder, "Is this really the Court of Miracles?" He saw a few rats run past him and moved to stand a little closer to Ludwig. "It's so…"

"Bleak," offered Ludwig with a dry chuckle. "Kind of makes you want to go out more, eh Angelo?"

"Not really. I just want to find the place, warn (y/n), and get back to the tower before Wolfgang realizes I'm missing. Oh, and hey, do you even know what Angelo means?"

"No, but if (y/n) calls you that, then it for sure has to be nicer than Dämon." Honestly, a person had to be out of their mind to call a child something so horrible. Ludwig made another mental note to change his brother's name when he had a chance. He could hear Dämon hum a little tune while the continued walking down the catacombs. After a few minutes he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"Something seems…off about this." He felt his stomach churn and the hairs of his back stand up, almost as if they were being watched.

Dämon wrinkled his nose and looked down at his shoe, "You mean other than we're walking in sewage?"

"Well, you would think that we'd run into some trouble by now."

"What? Like a guard or a booby trap?" A draft blew in making their torch go out.

"Yeah, or an ambush." Ludwig tensed up and reached for his brother when he heard a dark chuckles resonate from all around him. The blond felt strong arms wrap themselves around his body while another set worked on binding him with rope. He blinked back tears, his eyes being momentarily agitated, as everything became illuminated by torches.

Dämon struggled against his own binds and shut his eyes in fear, "Ludwig! The skeletons are moving!"

Ludwig turned to his brother and tried to smile through the pain shooting in his arm, "Relax, they're just people in costume, like in the festival." Despite his reassuring tone, he couldn't help but feel fear himself when was forced down to his knees along with the albino. Black boots came into his field of vision and he looked up to see one of (y/n)'s brothers a few inches away. The smile was twisted into a malicious smirk. This guy was someone else. He wasn't the harmless younger twin, this was someone powerful in the dangerous sense of the word. This was Lovino, the gypsy king.

"Well, well, well, boys. Looks like you picked a lucky night to come for patrol," he said sweetly to Emil and Lukas while dancing on the balls of his feet. "Shame that your big brother and Rodrich weren't able to make it after all. So, what do we have here?"

"Trespassers," muttered Lars giving Ludwig's ropes a pull.

"Spies," growled Toris making both of the men bound widen their eyes. Wasn't this the sweet man who danced with (y/n) and Feliciano and gave out sweet bread?

Ludwig briefly wondered what happened to put him in such a foul mood before shaking his head, "We're _not_ spies."

Dämon nodded franticly adding, "You have to listen-"

Their mouths were covered with silk handkerchiefs and Lovino wiggled his finger in their faces. "Tut, tut. Don't interrupt me." He pulled out two sticks from his pocket and twirled them about lighting each one as if by magic. "You think you're so cleaver, don't you, to have found our hideout." He grinned, "Too bad you won't live to tell the tale." Blue and red eyes widened in fear at the implication. Something snapped in Lovino however, Ludwig could see it in the gypsy king's eyes and he recognized it well. In the war front he had seen it in many of his men, in himself. The king was out for blood.

Lovino knew full well who these two were. He knew it. Sure they had helped his sister escape, but this blond bastard just stood by while his people were being wrongfully arrested. And Dämon? Well, he's been the source of all his troubles whether intentional or not. Lovi didn't have anything against them personally…but the king. Well, the king in him knew they weren't to be trusted and he was glad Rodrich and Mathias had decided to bail last minute and that his sister had done her rounds earlier in the day, else he wouldn't have gotten this far with them. Oh wait a minute, _he's_ the King. Of course he would have. His head began to hurt but he let his grin grow wider when he saw the fear in their eyes. This was payback for everything wrong Wolfgang had done, "Maybe you've heard of that terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a liar. Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles, hello your there!" Ludwig rolled his eyes at the king, feeling his fear dwindle down by Lovi's prancing about. He'd rather watch (y/n) dance.

"Where the lame can walk, "said Emil and Lukas removing a peg leg each and their real ones dropping down in place.

"And the blind can see," Lars removed an eye patch and stuffed it in his pocket.

"But the dead don't talk," Lovino shoved his ablaze sticks dangerously close to their face. "So you won't be around to reveal what you found." He began to lead the way further into the catacombs and his brethren followed dragging both Ludwig and Dämon behind. "We have a method for spies and intruders, rather like hornets protecting their hive, here in the Court of Miracles where it's a miracle if you get out alive."

Dämon groaned, why me? He felt Ludwig reach out his hand the best he could and rub his arm in reassurance. Dämon smiled behind his gag in comfort. When they reached the entrance to the Court of Miracles he felt tears come to his eyes from the brightness of it all. It looked like there was sunlight out despite it being the middle of the night. And it smelled very pleasant, like fresh baked goods and other spices.

Lovino smiled to his people and ran up to the stage, seemingly having changed along the way to his normal attire plus a dainty crown upon his head, "Gather around everyone," he secured two ropes from the wooden beams, "I have good noose to tell you all." A crowed gathered and chuckled at their king's cheesy pun. "We've caught a couple of Wolfgang's spies." The crowd booed as Lars and Toris brought Ludwig and Dämon onto the stage.

Antonio heard Lovi's announcement and nudged Elizabeta who turned and paled, "Stay here, hun. I'll be right back."

"What's going on," he asked now panicking. She never reacted this way to other hangings, what made these special? He waited for her reply but figured that she was long gone.

"And these are not just any spies," added Lovino, placing the noose around them. "We have the captain of the guard, aka his grandson, and his albino henchmen, the ghostly bell ringer of Notre Dame."

"Oh no," Antonio felt his blood go cold and he tried to get to the crowd himself.

"Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles; I am the lawyers and judge all in one. We like to get the trial over with quickly 'cause it's the sentencing that's really the fun." Lovino looked them over with mock sympathy, "Any last words?"

Ludwig looked at him dryly while Dämon looked at him franticly, both shouting behind their gags. Lovino nodded in understanding, before turning to his people with a smile, "That's what they all say." The crowd laughed and whistled as he removed his shirt and cracked his knuckles. "Now that we've seen all the evidence-**wait I object!" **Lovi's eyes narrowed. Where did he get his puppet from? His headache got worse and he felt nauseous. "Over-ruled! **I object!" **Lovi growled at Chibi-Romano angrily and smacked him with his other hand, "QUIET!** Dang…"** Dämon and Ludwig exchanged glances as did a select few in the crowd.

Lovino cleared his throat and looked at the two men sadly, "We find you totally innocent which the worst crime of all." Ludwig looked at him with bored eyes. Honestly. Was he really going to die at the hands of this mentally unstable version of his love's brother? He cringed internally. This unstable nut was his lover's brother. He noticed that Lovi had removed his shirt again, how did he even put it on without him noticing, and wore an executioner's mask as he and everyone else shouted, "So you're going to hang!"

"Wait a damn minute, Lovino!"

Everyone turned to see (y/n) jog through the crowd with a fierce look in her eyes, followed by two wide eye blonds and three dogs. Dämon and Ludwig sighed in relief while Lovino looked like he had just woken from a dream. "(y/n)?"

"These guys aren't spies they're our friends. This little angel helped me escape from Notre Dame and Luddy here saved that poor famer and his cub from Wolfgang's wrath." She shot her brother a nasty look while working to free the two brothers. He looked down and saw Chibi-Romano hanging out from his twin's pocket and his gaze softened. So he had tried to break through to himself again.

Lars and Toris exchanged worried glances and kneeled before Feli, "Forgive us my princess," started Lars.

"We didn't know," finished the brunette, his navy eyes watering in shame.

Lovino pulled off his mask and tugged his shirt on in confusion, "Well why didn't they say so? Made me look like an ass in front of everyone."

"You made your self look like an ass," muttered Dämon softly.

Ludwig ignored the banter and hugged (y/n) to himself, "We came to warn you. Wolfgang says he knows where this place is and he's coming at dawn to attack with a thousand men." (y/n) turned to see their makeshift clock mark a little past one in the morning.

"Like, that's terrible," murmured Feliks, hugging Toris close to him.

"What do we do," asked Emma. He brother put a protective arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.

Both siblings looked at each other then at their subjects who were still eyeing them upon the stage, though now with confusion. "Boys, go spread the word. We leave as soon as possible," ordered Lovino.

"Yes. We don't have time to waste," added (y/n). She looked to Emma, "Dear, please tell the children to harvest as many herbs and vegetables they can. Let the men disassemble the town and the women pack the carriages."

Emma nodded and curtsied before her king and princess before running off repeating to herself, "Men disassemble, women pack, kids harvest."

Lovino shuffled on his feet and gave a worried glance to his sister. (y/n) motioned to Ludwig and Dämon with his head. Lovi groaned but nodded. "Um," he gave a frustrated groan. "I-I just want to say. S-s-sorry for almost hanging you." Ludwig looked up in surprise from his adoring dogs and exchanged a glance with the albino who shrugged. "I should have waited to hear what you had to say before passing judgment."

"It's fine. You did what you believed was right in order to protect your people," said Dämon, looking down with a blush.

"Yeah. I would be lying if I said that I didn't behave like that during the battle front when it came to protecting my men," added Ludwig standing back up and rotating his shoulder.

"Brother, we will discuss this later. Go help Elizabeta and the others," murmured (y/n), bringing her brother for a hug. "There is still some herbal mix in your wooden box…to help with your thing." Lovino nodded and jumped off the stage. (y/n) sighed and hugged both Ludwig and Dämon to her. "I don't know how to thank you enough." Both men melted in her embrace.

"Well it was really Gilbert who deserves the credit. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have known where to even start looking for you, Liebling," said Ludwig moving his face to smell his lover's hair.

"Who?"

"Gilbert, my…my little brother," he pulled away enough to look at Dämon.

Dämon widened his red eyes to look at Ludwig, "What?"

Ludwig sighed and pulled out the iron cross from his pocket and showed it to him. "Wolfgang told me, he threw this after me when I fell into the river. My dad made it for his-for your mom. Of course my mom helped him because Vati wasn't very good working the tools," he said that last part with a fond smile. "Gilbert was his name and I think it's only fitting for you to have the honor of having it. It certainly is better than Dämon."

The albino reached for the cross with his mouth parted, tears surfacing, "Brothers?" He looked back at Ludwig. (y/n) smiled at him and pulled their hands together, and pointed to a line they both shared. Gilbert smiled at Ludwig sheepishly, "Well, honestly I don't know how to read maps, so if it hadn't been for…" he blushed, "my big b-brother, we wouldn't have found the place."

"And neither would I." The three men turned to see Wolfgang at the entrance of the Court of Miracles while as his soldiers moved around him like a river around a rock, descending the steps to round up the gypsies.

Even worse Wolfgang had one of his soldiers holding Feliciano captive

**I always wondered what the deal was with Cloupin and his little puppet during that scene. Romano's internal conflict with the pressures of being Gypsy king and a decent person clashing during the song Court of Miracles is my take on it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one **_**might**_** be up tonight if not for sure tomorrow. Also I panicked when I realized that the ages didn't add up in my last chapter so I went back and edited them so its all good now.**

**Fallen Heavens a.k.a Native America and Narnia: I added the last part to have the next chapter make some more sense **


	8. Stepping into Sunlight

After stumbling his way downstairs, Antonio finally made it to the archdeacon's room and he desperately pounded at the door. "Padre! Father Romulus, sir, please wake up!" He pressed his ear to the door and heard the old man groan sleepily. "Father, please! There's trouble in the square. Wolfgang's gone mad!" The Spaniard nearly fell over when the door opened.

Romulus looked down at him with sleepy eyes, dressed in a long sleeping gown. He yawned. "Wolfgang has not been right in the head since I can remember, Tonio. What has he done this time?"

"Can you not smell it? He nearly burned (y/n) at the stake!" Romulus choked on his water. "Please sir, please end this madness!" The older man nodded frantically and turned back to his room to put on a robe and shoes.

"Where are my grandchildren?"

"(y/n) is safe. Lovino and Feli… I'm not sure what's going on out there but it sounds like a battle."

"Ok. Come on, Antonio, let's go stop this foolishness." He took a hold of his blind assistant's arm and led him to the stair way.

Ludwig dragged his dogs away from the oil cascading from the gargoyle spouts and looked around him. Many of the civilians had already evacuated the area along with most of the gypsies. Some soldiers weren't so lucky and the writhed in pain before finally stilling. He saw Elizabeta pull Lilly away from a sewage hole and cover it before running away from the boiling liquid. His eyes landed on his grandfather still furiously working on the door with his sword.

"How the hell am I getting in there," he muttered to himself. Ludwig felt a tug on his shirt, forcing him to turn around. Lovino held a pair of stilts in his arms and behind him Berwald, Mathias , Lars, and Eduard held a wide piece of wood by poles like a long umbrella.

"Can you walk on these," asked Lovino.

"I don't-"

"Mierda. Fine, I'll walk on them and you hold on to me. It's going to be a little difficult cause I'm also going to have to drag that thing over us so we don't get burned." The gypsy king sat down and quickly attached his boots to the stilts.

"Lovi, is there anything else we can do to help," asked Mathias.

"No. Go see to our wounded. We should be fine. Wait, see if you can find some salt and start a perimeter to contain the oil. It hasn't reached the bone fire yet so we should be fine fire wise." The other men nodded and ran back to perform their tasks. "You, blond bastard, get on."

Ludwig, though hesitant, did as the brunette asked. "Are you sure you can hold us both?"

Lovino glared at him and scoffed in irritation, "What just 'cause I look fragile like my ninny brother, doesn't mean I'm weak. Nor he for that matter." He stood up and dragged their makeshift umbrella over them. As soon as he stepped into the oil the wooden stilts began to glow. "Fuck me!"

"What?!"

"Shut up!" Lovi concentrated on maneuvering them towards the cathedral. Ludwig tightened his hold on Lovi but kept his eyes trained on his grandfather, through the curtain of oil. Wolfgang hacked away at the crack in the door his men made, making it big enough for him to slip through. Behind him, soldiers cried out in pain from the boiling liquid raining down on them. He ignored their cries of agony and slipped in.

"God damn it! Ok, bastardo, listen to me closely. We won't have enough time for both of to slip in so you're going to have to jump when I get you close enough." Lovino looked down and saw the oil was beginning to smoke. "I _really_ hope your brother used vegetable and not lard."

"Does it matter?"

Lovi rolled his eyes, "Of course it does. Lard will be extra difficult to put out, though I calculate that the oil has almost reached its peak in which case that only gives me two minutes and 30 seconds to get you in and me out of here before my stilts catch flame. I need to go find some iron and- DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD! I'm a gypsy but that doesn't mean I'm not smart. Here just get ready to jump and save my sister…and your brother!"

"Right!"

Wolfgang rushed up the stairs, eyes burning with hatred and anger, just as Romulus and Antonio rushed down. "Wolfgang," cried the archdeacon in surprise before furrowing his brow, "Have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God. Nor will I tolerate attempts on the life of my grandchildren." Wolfgang rolled his eyes but continued his trudge forward. Antonio stepped to the side, away from Romulus, in attempt to further block the elder blond from reaching his destination.

"Y-you've done enough d-damage, Judge Wolfgang," stuttered Antonio looking straight ahead. "Leave this house of peace out of your deranged debauchery."

Minister Wolfgang narrowed his eyes, "Silence you damn blind fool." He grabbed Antonio by his shirt and tossed him down the stairs. He landed with a sickening thump to the head. Romulus sputtered in surprise when Wolfgang shoved him down after the motionless Spaniard. He landed with his palms down, only managing to sprain his ankle. "The albino and I have some unfinished business," he reached the door that lead to the upper level dormitories and locked it behind him. "This time you won't interfere."

Gilbert looked over the rail to see that the assault had stopped and he grinned. His smile never left his face as he rushed back to Antonio's room to tell (y/n) the good news. "(y/n) guess what? We did it! We've beaten them back! Look, come look!" His smile faltered when he was met with silence. (y/n) laid motionless on the small bed, her skin almost blending with the grey sheets, now sporting black spots from the soot on (y/n)'s body. "Hey, (y/n) wake up? Its ok, you're safe now." The albino walked up to his friend and poked her cheek. "(y/n)?" He spoke quietly now, "Come one (n/n), you've gotta get up." Gilbert kneeled beside the bed and took (y/n0's hand in his, "Oh. Oh, no. Please, (y/n0. Please wake up." He felt tears burn his eyes, vision blurring as he frantically tore at the blanket. Taking a sliver of cloth he submerged it in cool water to wipe the grime from (y/n)'s face. He looked down to see that his once flawless arms were now sprinkled with blisters from where the flame managed to get a taste of her flesh. (y/n) was still not responding and finally he gave in. Gilbert released a sob, clutching tightly to the (s/c) hand in his, he allowed himself to break.

Francis hid on the beams above 9y/n)'s bed, crying silently to himself. Beside him, Arthur and Alfred tried to comfort him. Arthur looked carefully at (y/n) and smiled, "Don't cry, Francis. It's not her time yet," he whispered to his friend. Just as they were going to go tell the same to Gilbert, a shadow appeared over him.

Gilbert felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. He glared at the hand, knowing well to whom it belonged to. "You killed her."

Wolfgang nodded, "It was my duty to do so, as horrible as it was. But at last my dear child, we are free from her evil spell. I do hope you will forgive me." He pulled out a long dagger and held it to his back while rubbing circles in his charge's back. "There, there. Don't cry Dämon. I know it hurts now but the pain will soon go away. You'll see, I'll put an end to all your suffering soon enou-"

"Gilbert."

Wolfgang stopped rubbing Gilbert's back, pulling away from him as if he were scalded, "What did you say?"

"My name is Gilbert," shouted the albino angrily turning around just in time to see Wolfgang raise the dagger over him. Quickly, he reached out and caught the older man's wrist in his large hand and managed to pry the dagger from his ex-master by kicking him in the stomach. Wolfgang landed on his back and crawled away until his back met a wall. Gilbert stalked him, red eyes never leaving blue. "All my life I've been suffering by your hands. All my life you've told me that the world is a dark cruel place but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! You never told me that I had a brother, why? Why couldn't I have stayed with-"

"Angelo," mumbled (y/n) weakly, drawing Gilbert out of his rant.

Gilbert tossed the dagger aside and rushed to (y/n)'s side as she tried to get up, "(y/n), You're ok!"

(y/n) coughed and smiled at the young bell ringer, "I've told you, silly. Friends can call me (n/n)." Gilbert smiled as he picked up the still weak princess.

Wolfgang growled in cruel anger, drawing out a sword from its sheath, "She lives." Gilbert saw this. Holding tightly to (y/n), he rushed out the door with Wolfgang hot on his heal.

"Hold on," whispered Gilbert. (y/n) nodded, now wide awake. She held her breath while Gilbert climbed over the rail and onto the belling of a gargoyle, gripping it as tightly as she could. They heard Wolfgang curse under his breath with each failed attempt in locating them, until he finally stopped beside them.

With patience wearing thin, Wolfgang looked over the rail and found them dangling from the stoned beast. He smiled cruelly at them, "Found you! You two weren't thinking of leaving so soon were you?" He shoved his sword towards them, missing.

Gilbert grunted, "Hold on, (n/n)." Putting all his strength in his arm he swung them to the neighboring gargoyle just as Wolfgang swung his sword again, this time cutting into his forearm.

Peter tore his gaze away from his uncles working at creating a walkway that led to the cathedral. They'd already managed to lower the temperature of the oil as to prevent a fire and were only trying to get to their prince. His blue eyes widened at the sight. "Mummy, look up there!"

Tino looked to where his son was pointing; ignoring that he hadn't called him the usual 'papa Tino'. His own dark eyes widened, "Oh my god." His outburst attracted everyone else's attention. Fearful outcries for their princess's safety, as well as the bell ringer's, blurred into one.

Gilbert managed to dodge Wolfgang's other attacks as he swung form one gargoyle duct to another. "Here, (n/n), climb -" without warning the albino pushed (y/n) over the rail to safety just as Wolfgang slashed at the Gargoyle supporting their weight. Gilbert reached out to a full gargoyle statue and climbed on top of it, wiping at his eyes now burning with the smoke from below.

"I should've known that you'd risk your own life to try and save that gypsy scum," growled Wolfgang with disgust, "Just as your mother died trying to save you."

He stopped rubbing at his eyes and stared at Wolfgang, "what?"

"Now I'm going to do what I should have done," the elder blond paused to grin at him wickedly, "twenty years ago!" Taking his hold of Gilbert's cloak in his fist, he gave a hard tug, making the albino lose his balance.

Gilbert untied it from his neck and wrapped enough fabric around his wrist to swing onto a ledge. The force brought Wolfgang over with a yelp. Wolfgang held on to the other end of the cloak as Gilbert tried to climb high enough to reach the bars in between the rail.

(y/n) gasped when she saw them both fall over and rushed to the side, "Hold on, Angelo." Grasping the albino's hand with both of hers she tried to tug him up but was still too weak to pull him over with the Wolfgang's added weight. Wolfgang saw the gargoyle aqueduct and began a rhythm in the fabric to swing himself onto its head.

Gilbert let go of the cloak and tried to reach his other hand to (y/n)'s only to let it dangle, his eyes drooping from exhaustion and smoke inhalation. (y/n) saw this and tried harder to pull him up but her hands were beginning to get sweaty. A dark chuckle brought her out of her concentration and she turned to see Wolfgang standing on the aqueduct smiling at her sinisterly. His once blue eyes were glowing violet from agitation and dark mirth, "You really should have just picked me, 'Prince (y/n0'. There is no way God will ever forgive you for existing. No matter, I'll just do his job for him." And He shall praise me for overcoming this evil. Nodding to himself he raised his sword over his head, aiming to strike down the (h/c) head, " 'And He shall smite the wicked and plunge him down to the fiery pit!'" (y/n) widened her eyes in fear. Wolfgang took a step forward and lost his balance. He clung onto the Gargoyle, losing his sword in the process. Stone cracked as the stoned beast reared its head to look at Wolfgang. The old man's eyes widened in realization, his god had rejected him. "No," he whispered. The Gargoyle snarled angrily at him in response and broke off from the cathedral, sending them both into the glowing pit below.

"Angel, please wake up," muttered (y/n) frantically as her grip on the albino was getting weaker by the second. "Gilbert please- NO!" The princess yelled out in horror when she lost her grip on Gilbert all together. She looked over the edge to see that Ludwig had managed to catch him only a level below her. With shaky legs she rushed down to the stairs to them.

Ludwig had seen Wolfgang fall to his death and had heard (y/n)'s frantic pleas for his brother to wake up. However he didn't know _how _he knew to look out from the rail, or rather what made him. The last thing he remembered before catching Gilbert was feeling a pair of cold hands on his body pushing him towards the rail. He was glad he did. Gilbert stared at him with wide eyes before clinging onto him. Ludwig hugged his brother protectively, murmuring calming words in German and gently rubbing the albino's back. That's how (y/n) found them when she managed to break through the door.

"Thank you, brother. Thank you. Thank you," whispered Gilbert, not letting go of Ludwig.

"Anytime, Brüderchen." Ludwig saw (y/n) from over Gilbert's shoulder and smiled. (y/n0 taking this as an invitation ran behind Gilbert and hugged him tightly. The albino let go of his brother and turned around to return the hug. He pulled away and took a step back to grab Ludwig's hand. Gilbert gently pulled his brother closer so that Ludwig could take a hold of (y/n0's hand.

"I…I want to say that I am very happy to have two newsiblings. I love you, both," he said looking down shyly, a blush gracing his snowy cheeks.

(y/n) chuckled and kissed them both on the cheeks before pulling them towards the stair way. "Come on lets go out there." The brothers nodded and allowed themselves to be dragged out by the (h/c) head.

When they reached downstairs they, well (y/n), was met by an overly excited archdeacon. "Thank god, you three are safe." He hugged his granddaughter tightly to himself without showing that he'd let go anytime soon. Lovino and Feli were there as well; their men had finally cooled the oil enough to safely clean it up. Lovino nodded once to Ludwig and smiled over at his sister. Antonio sat in his lap with bandages around his head looking dazed. "My boy's there's been a miracle!"

"The wicked witch is dead," asked Lovino hopefully, only to be smacked across the head by his grandfather making him laugh. "Don't spoil it, old man. I want Tonio to show them."

"Show us what," asked Gilbert, hiding shyly behind Ludwig and (y/n).

Antonio smiled and turned to face him before gasping. He moved to stand up, gently patting his lover's shoulder in reassurance. Gilbert looked at his friend, puzzled. How did he know where he was moving without feeling around? It was then that he noticed that the Spaniard's green eyes where focused on his red. Ludwig and (y/n) parted away so that Antonio could get to Gilbert. Gilbert fidgeted uncomfortably under the intensity of his friend's gaze. Antonio was taking in everything. He let his eyes focus on the paleness of Gilbert's skin, his cheek bones peeking out from his boyish face. The unique white color of his hair. The pink under his red eyes. His eyes, they were like rubies. Antonio ran his hand through his friend's hair and laughed happily. "So, it is true then. I knew it!" He launched himself to hug his longtime friend. "I knew you were always beautiful."

"You did?" Gilbert was beyond puzzled. "I am?" He was always told he was ugly, so this new proclamation confused him to no end.

"Yes, you know how I knew? It's 'Cause you have a beautiful soul and that always shows through but now that I can actually see, I can confirm it. You were right to call him Angelo, (y/n). This man truly is an angel." Lovino grinned and pulled his lover back, giving Gilbert room to breathe. The poor boy had skipped flushing red and went straight for purple. Romulus tried to give them all hugs but Lovino sputtered indignantly.

(y/n) giggled and held onto Ludwig's arm. "we should all go outside. Let the people know we're ok."

"O-outside," stammered Gilbert hiding behind his brother again.

"Come on, Bruder," Ludwig said, coaxing his brother gently from behind him. "Nothing is bad is going to happen to you. I promise." (y/n) nodded and took both of their hands into hers, ready to step into the sunlight.

Lovino and Antonio stepped out first, rousing a cheer from the crowd. Feliciano came out next gaining the same amount of cheers before he motioned to Elizabeta to bring him something, which she did. She opened a parasol and held it over the door. (y/n) smiled at her brother's thoughtfulness and walked through pulling both men behind her. Gilbert tensed and tried to pull away but Ludwig brought him close. Putting a reassuring arm around his shoulder's he gently pushed him out, reaching out to hold the parasol for his younger brother. The crowd hushed at the sight of the albino bell ringer and gypsy trio waited for their response.

Peter looked over to Tino who smiled down at his son and released his hand. The boy held something in his hand as shyly made his way to Gilbert. Gilbert held his breath and stared down at the Peter waiting for whatever was in the boy's hand to be thrown at him. Peter looked up with bright blue eyes and smiled, "I found this in the Court of Miracles. Uncle Mathias said it was yours." He held out a silver necklace with the iron cross.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he took it from the offering hand. "Thank you for keeping it safe for me, um…"

Peter grinned, "Peter, my name's Peter!" He jumped up onto the startled albino to give him a hug, "I've waiting to see you again. I think you're awesome! You're eyes are so cool. Can I have eyes like that? What's your favorite color? Mine's blue but I like red too cause my uncle Mathias likes red. I have two daddies, do you-" Tino and Berwald rushed to pry their son from the blushing albino. (y/n) giggled and the crowd cheered in approval.

Lovino smiled at Lilly and Ravis as they huddled shyly behind Emma and her brother. Clearly they wanted to say hi to Gilbert too, so the gypsy king picked up Lilly and brought her closer. Gilbert smiled at the blushing girl and offered a hand to shake. She held on to it and kissed the knuckles sweetly, "Thank you for saving our princess. You are really kind."

"Thank you, little one." Gilbert's chest was slowly swelling with pride at the praises he was getting. He glanced above them and saw the three ghosts waving happily at them. Francis smiled broadly while Alfred held Arthur, who had been crying tears of joy. Francis had been right. Everything had been worth it.

"Um, sir?" Gilbert looked down at a boy with ruffled blond hair. He was older than Peter but the albino could tell that it wasn't by much. "There's a bird in your hair." Ravis pointed at Gilbert's head.

Gilbert reached up and felt a tiny body. He gently plucked it from his head and smiled upon recognizing the yellow feathers, "Gilbird, you came back my little friend!" He brought it up to nuzzle the creature against his face before putting him back on his head.

Feliks and Toris pushed through the crowd with their new furry friends rushing behind them. Ludwig grinned and knelt down with arms open to hug all his dogs. Aster, ever the calm gentle giant, walked up to his master with Pookie on his massive head. The cat purred and rubbed affectionately against the blond before jumping into her master's waiting arms.

Lovino chuckled and shouted, "Everyone, three cheers for Gilbert!" The crowd did so happily surrounding the young man and picking him up to parade him around the square. Ludwig and (y/n) exchanged smiles and cuddled close to one another.

Lovi pulled out Chibi-Romano and made him tickle Lilly, "So here's a riddle to guess if you can, sing the bells of Notre Dame." Lovino's tenor voice rumbled in from his chest making the little girl giggle. "What makes a monster and what makes a man?" Elizabeta laughed when she saw her grime covered husband walk through the crowd with an equally dirty, and pouting, Vash on his shoulders. "Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells." Both she and her 'daughter' ran to greet them. "Bells, Bells." (y/n) pulled the Chibi-Romano from her brother's hand so she could hold his hand. Her own sweet voice joining in the song, "Whatever and which you, can feel them bewitch you." The crowd brought Gilbert back to the steps of Notre Dame. He giggled happily and hugged his brother. "The rich and the ritual of the bells of Notre Dame!"

By the time everyone had settled down, the crowd dispersed, most wanting to get back home for some much needed sleep. Lovino and Antonio led the gypsies back to the Court of Miracles to rebuild their little city. Lovi had business to discuss with Berwald and he had to prepare for a summit with all the patriarchs and matriarch to discuss what he was planning. (y/n) and Ludwig stayed behind with Gilbert who was still giddy with excitement of being outside.

"Hey, Ludwig," called Gilbert, looking up from a bowl of oats.

"Hmm?" Ludwig was nursing Feli, who in their joy had forgotten that he'd gotten punched and nearly burned at the stake.

"You said I was awesome right?"

"Yes, well, I said you climbing down from your tower was awesome."

The younger brother ignored everything that followed his older brother's confirmation and nodded to himself. "Peter said I was awesome and that I had awesome eyes. That's three expressions of awesome directed towards me." Ludwig smiled behind his work and nodded in agreement. "So you know what that means?"

"I bet you're going to tell me…"

"It means that I'm awesome, kesesesese~!"

**Yo hey everyone its me Fallen heavens a.k.a Native America and Narnia**

**I just wanted to tell you all not to worry….**

**THE FUN IS NOT OVER YET!**

**There is still the epilogue to re-write!**

**With permission from Sillypanadalover91 I will also be turning her sequel **

"**The Angel of Notre Dame" into a reader insert as well. **

**Hope you all stay tuned for more updates.**

**So goodbye!**

**Farvel**

**Vaarwel**

**Näkemiin**

**Au revoir**

**Auf Wiedersehen**

**Arrivederci**

**Despedida**

**Adjö**

**Ffarwel**


	9. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**1 Month Later**

"Sorella!," shouted Lovino impatiently. "Damn it, (y/n)" Beside him Antonio chuckled in amusement, while tending to his tomato garden. "Don't laugh at me, bastardo. That idiot sister of mine is late and we really need to get back to the Court of Miracles."

"Leave her be, Lovi, she's probably still busy with Ludwig. Or rather, Ludwig isn't done with her yet if you know what I mean," Antonio wiggled his eyes brows at his fiancé only to be smacked across the head.

"Don't say such vulgar things! If that potato loving bastard knows what's good for him he better not even lay a finger on he-"

"Lay a finger who, Fratello?" The gypsy king looked over Antonio's shoulder and saw his sister standing next to Ludwig. "What are you talking about?" she glared at him playfully hands on her hips lightly tapping her foot.

Lovi flushed red and dragged his sister by the ear towards home, "Never mind you, come on. We're late to our own meeting with everyone."

"Can't Ludwig come too?" she whined

"No!"

Ludwig and Antonio watched with amusement as their lovers bickered away while walking back to their home. Antonio turned back to his tomatoes, "If there is something you want to ask me, you don't have to be shy about it." Ludwig looked at his companion in surprise and blushed. "Let me guess. It has to do with, Gilbert?"

"Nien."

"Ooh! (y/n) then, if you're going back to your native tongue it must be about (y/n)." Ludwig blushed again, cursing to himself for the slip up. "Ok, let's see. Hmm," Antonio clipped at some dry leaves from his tomato garden before adding fresh water, "Does it have to do with the fact they're leaving for Rome?"

"That hasn't been decided yet though, right? I mean sure Lovino is king of the gypsies but he has to get permission from the others before they change their capital… Right?"

Antonio smiled softly to himself. "You must really love her if you're getting this upset over the _possibility_ of her leaving. Lovi seems pretty confident in his abilities to persuade the others though. And he and Feli have been wanting to go back to their home city." He glanced up and sputtered to himself, "B-b-but yeah, there is a chance that the council will say no." Ludwig sighed to himself and nodded half-heartedly. He hoped so.

The Court of Miracles stood proudly once again; its inhabitants bartering with one another especially with for new incoming goods from the gypsies across the world. Natalia inspected the cloths that were hand woven by Feliks himself while Toris tried his best not to be too freaked out by her brother. The latter was inspecting him, rather than paying attention to whatever his sister was showing him.

"Wouldn't this look good on me, brother?" Natalia held out a pretty lilac scarf stitched with golden flowers at the edges.

"Da," Ivan muttered waving her off. Toris took a step back as the Russian took a step forward.

"I'll take it!" Natalia shoved a bag full of coins in Felik's hands before dragging her brother away. Well tried too anyway seeing as the giant wouldn't budge.

"You become one with Sister's commune, da?" Ivan smiled pleasantly to Toris, who by now was shaking visibly.

Feliks frowned at this and stood in front of his quivering boyfriend, "Like, that's not cool. Feli and Lovi won't be too happy about you trying to steal one of their friends. Not to mention that Tor-Tor is, like, totally mine."

Ivan frowned and thought this over before smiling again, "Maybe. But I know that they won't be even more happy if big-sister and I vote against moving the Court of Miracles to Rome." Toris clung to the back of his boyfriend and whined pitifully. That was true. Natalya huffed in annoyance and tried to pull her brother back out to the market. He still didn't budge. Ivan watched as Felix patted his lover reassuringly on the hands that were wrapped around his waist. "Perhaps, maybe we make deal. You give me some of that pretty red fabric with gold stitching, and you keep your boyfriend."

Felix's eyes widened in realization before smirking, "I'll give you the whole bolt if you promise never to bother us again."

"Deal!"

Walking out with a huge bolt of cloth over his shoulder and his sister clinging to his arm, Ivan happily mumbled 'sucker' under his breath. They walked by a Grecian woman in her late forties and her son, both looking at some silver pieces with sleepy expressions, well the son was sleepy. "This is quite beautiful," murmured Athena, "Will you perhaps be willing to part with it in exchange for some of our lovely pottery?" Lars inspected the pot the sleepy man carried and nodded in approval.

"Do you think, Kiku will like that one," asked Heracles, pointing to an elegant lotus flower pendent. "I think he will. It's not a kitty but I do remember him telling me he likes those kinds of flowers. But then again," he looked at over to Lars, "You don't have something shaped like a cat do you?"

Lars rubbed his neck in thought before shaking his head no, "But I do believe Rodrich might. But if he doesn't maybe if you give him a stone he can cut one up for you. He's really good at cutting crystals. Or if you want something carved out of wood so to survive travel, you should talk to Princess (y/n). Her brother in law is great at wood carving."

Athena raised an eyebrow, "Brother in law? I wasn't aware that the young princess was married."

Upon hearing that Emma giggled and playfully smacked her brother on the arm, "She's not, ma'am. But I do believe that she has hier sights set on marrying soon. What with the baby and all." This time it was Lars who poked his sister's side. "I mean, please forgive me. I spoke out of term. Um, should I wrap this up for you, ma'am?"

The brunette fixed her sleeve and nodded with a smile, "Please do, dear."

"Oh my, are you for certain," asked Elizabeta looking into her palm.

Natasha nodded happily, "Da, it's clear as day! You are expecting, Hun."

"Oh, Rodrich will be so happy to hear that!" Elizabeta's smile faltered, "But what will the children say?"

"Children?"

"Vash and Lilly, you see we've adopted them as our own. We never thought that I could get pregnant; after so many years of trying, we just gave up."

"I'm sure they won't mind having a little brother or sister."

"I hope you're right. Though that does make two of us."

"Two?"

Elizabeta smiled again and shook her head, "Never mind, dear. Let's go see if our king has arrived yet. The meeting is about to start."

"Da, let's go."

"Ve! I said I was sorry, fratello." Feliciano whined also being dragged by the ear by his twin brother. Feli's other siblings had found him chasing after Pookie again when he was supposed to have already been at the meeting.

"Me as well," (y/n) apologized rubbing her ear. " Ludwig was really eager to spend time with me today and I didn't have the heart to tell him no. Besides it's not like it was just us, Gilbert was there too," whined (y/n). Se rubbed hier ear while pouting.

"Pouting will get you nowhere." Lovino blushed as his sisters's eyes widened pitifully and she stuck out his lip more. "Now you just look ridiculous. Actually," he stopped and mushed his sister's face more, "There, make that face to anyone who opposes and I'm sure we'll get them to say yes like that." He snapped his fingers and skipped along the catacombs to the entrance of the Court of Miracles, his brother following. (y/n) as well, albeit, less enthusiastically.

Finally, after exploring the capital and bartering for goods the Patriarchs and Matriarchs lounged comfortably around the Italian twin's tent for the meeting. Lovi had to pull out his leaflet crown before situating himself at the head of the circle, Feli sitting to his right and (y/n) sitting on the left. Next to her were Elizabeta and Rodrich who, as their most trusted friends and advisors, were there for moral support. Lovi cleared his throat tearing his guest's attention away from the snacks before them. "Thank you all for coming in such a short notice. I do hope that you all had a pleasant journey and are finding your stay satisfying."

Athena, as oldest of them all, nodded warmly to the man before her, "Indeed, your majesty. All was well in our travel."

Natasha nodded in agreement next to Elizabeta, "Da, though I must say, the city looks a little different since last year. The guards were pleasant for once." Berwald shifted in his seat to hold Tino closer to him and away from Ivan, who had been staring at the Finnish man hungrily. Natasha placed a gentle hand over his, making her brother cast his gaze on her. "Please behave you-self brother," she whispered so that only he could hear. Ivan nodded and focused his attention on her hand on his.

"I am wondering, where is Yao and Kiku," asked Heracles sleepily. "Surely we can't start without our friends from the east." He held tightly to the lotus pendant he ended up purchasing for Kiku. Perhaps later he would find, the royal's brother in law but for now this necklace would have to do.

"Forgive us, Lovino-sama. Feli-kun, (y/n)-chan but we ran into some trouble on our way here." Everyone turned to see a two flustered Asians bowing down in embarrassment.

Lovino waved away their apologies, "Don't worry, you're actually just in time. We're going to start now."

Heracles pushed out another pillow and scooted closer to his mother, "Kiku, sit next to me." Kiku blushed and nodded slowly. Ivan did the same for Yao.

"Very well, now that every-one is here, let us start. As you know the location of our capital was compromised a month ago, and despite that the person who knew its location is no longer with the living, I feel that it was a sign that we must relocate. Our mother often spoke of having the Court of Miracles relocated to Rome and Feli and I second her desires." Lovi paused to gage everyone's reactions. So far so good. He nodded slowly, "There is also another request I wish to run by you all. My sister, (y/n), who despite the smile she wears, is against moving the commune to Rome." (y/n)'s smile wavered and she looked down sadly. Had she really made it that obvious? "So, then really want I would like to say is that even though the capital will technically be in Rome, Italy, I wish for this commune to remain in place with (y/n) as its Patriarch." Lovi sat down and reached over for a tomato to munch on while everyone else pondered his words.

"Really, Fratello," gasped (y/n). She attack hugged her brother tightly making him choke on his fruit. "Thank you, thank you. Thank you!"

Lovi pushed her off and coughed, "(y/n), control yourself! We still need to see if this approved before you start celebrating."

Ivan stared at Yao to see what his reaction was. Berwald and Tino exchanged knowing smiles, they knew why their king had decided this. It wasn't last minute either; he had been talking to the Nordic couple about it over that past few weeks. Before anyone could voice their approval Athena spoke up, "Why? Why leave the princess here in Paris when the king and prince is in Rome?" She frowned slightly, "It was my belief that she was the only one, apart from my herbal infusion recipe, that could control your…change in temperament." Everyone waited to see how their king would respond to that. Really, Lovi's borderline bi-polarness was no secret to everyone present. Judging by how Lovi had been playing with Chibi-Romano during his speech, he was still far from recovery.

(y/n) saw this and placed a hand on her brother's knee. "My brother has been getting better in controlling his…mood swings without me. As a matter of a fact he's had little to no episodes. I believe that it is due to his fiancé's presence." (y/n) cast a side glance to his brother's reddening cheeks and smirked, "Antonio has a calming effect on him… Most of the time." Lovi further reddened starring down at the table. "besides Feli is just as god as I in controlling Lovi. His hug therapy is pretty effective," Feliciano responded with a bubbly 'Ve~'

Athena nodded slowly, accepting this response. "And you, my princess? Why do you not wish to leave to Rome?"

"I have someone here that I love here and I don't' want to force him to leave his home after just coming back." Elizabeta smiled at this. She exchanged glances with Kiku who gave her a 'why-wasn't-I-told-of this-'look. She mouthed 'I'll tell you later, which seemed to placid him for the moment.

"I see. Is this person _your_ fiancé, then?"

"Well, he hasn't asked yet…"

"So you have no ties with this man."

"I do, I just, we, that's not up for discussion yet," grumbled (y/n).

"It is when the relocation of our capital and our king, prince, and Princess are the main focus of today's meeting," snapped Athena.

(y/n) took a deep breath and looked to her elder, "His name is Ludwig Beilshemet. He is captain of the guard here in Paris and I love him. I wish to marry him. That is why I want to stay here, though I will miss my bothers terribly."

"And the baby?"

Lovino looked at his brother in surprise, "Baby?"

The gypsy prince flushed darkly, "Must we discuss that as well?"

"What the hell were you two doing? How is that even possible, your not even married! (y/n) I thought grabdfather and feli and I raised you better! Oh no, he will take responsibility for this as soon as possible or so help me-"

"Fratello! Stop, it's not like that. Someone has left a child at the Palace of Justice, he found him. It's only a few days old but we, we decided that perhaps it would be best if…if we took him in as our own."

Everyone was silent. Minutes passed and still no one said a word. Elizabeta finally broke it with a girly squeal hugging (y/n) to her. Athena herself smiled and nodded in approval, "There, that's really all I wanted to hear. You know, dear, I think of you and your brothers as grandchildren and I hate that no one ever tells me these things." She pouted. "Are you trying to kill me by heart break?" Her son rolled his eyes at his mother's attempt to Greek guilt the royal siblings. He himself wasn't always immune to it but still.

"Waah! It wasn't my attention mama Athena," cried (y/n), leaving the embrace of her older sister to hug the older woman. "It's just that so much has happened over the past month that it didn't cross my mind to tell you what's been going on with us. I promise to write to you more though."

Athena patted the young man's back and nodded. "Yes, very well. I'll grant you my vote for your request in the relocation of the gypsy capital to Rome and in naming Princess (y/n) patriarch of the Paris commune."

"Da, we do as well," Natasha voiced her vote.

"We do too," said Tino happily.

"Hai, nissan and I do too," murmured Kiku. Lovino's eyes widened in surprise. Well that was easy enough.

Gilbert came back to his tower after running a few errands for Father Romulus. He had picked up some more wood to create some little figurines as well as some polish to clean the bells. The albino found his brother playing with his miniature city when he climbed up to his dormitory. Grinning to himself at the chance to scare him, he placed his goods on a table and crept up behind him. However, before he got the chance to pounce, Gilbird released a chirp. "Oh, Gilbird," he groaned in disappointment when Ludwig turned in his seat. "Whatcha doing, big brother?"

"I-I um, was admiring your craftsmanship." Gilbert looked down to see that Ludwig held the new figurine he carved of (y/n) in his hand.

"I don't think she's really going to leave."

"What makes you so sure?"

Gilbert grinned again, memory of him asking the same thing to his ghostly friends resurfacing. "Cause she loves you. Also you didn't hear it from me but Tonio actually told me some good news."

"Really? What good news?" Ludwig looked up with bright eyes; hopefully this news was in his favor.

The albino opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it frowning. "I-heh-don't think I'm supposed to say cause Lovi might get mad if I ruin the surprise."

"There you are guys! Come on, we need to get to the Court of Miracles. Lovino told me to take you there around three," Antonio walked in leading three dogs on leashes handing one to each brother. "I'm sure that their meetings concluded by now." Ludwig stood on shaky legs and took Berlitz.

The walk to the Court of Miracles was pretty uneventful. Gilbert walked with his parasol over him, Pongo stopping every now and again to sniff at something only to be gently tugged to continue walking. Some of the civilians still stared at him but he ignored them, albeit, with a blush on his face. He still wasn't use to walking around in public so freely but he kept chanting internally to himself that he was awesome and it usually helped him get by. Usually.

Ludwig walked through the catacombs wearily, the memory of his estranged brother in law singing about their impending death still fresh in his mind. Berlitz had refused to walk through the sewage, never mind the new walk way that had been installed so technically they weren't actually wading through filth, so he had to put his dog over his shoulders. 'Everything is going to be fine, Ludwig.' He kept repeating that to himself to keep his stomach from churning in nerves. Antonio seemed the only one who was undisturbed by his surroundings seeing as he was skipping down the paved platform towards the entrance of the Court of Miracles.

"Luddy!" (y/n) jumped into her lover's arms knocking him over and onto his brother. "Guess what? The council approved Lovi's request and the capital is going to be moved to Rome!" Ludwig felt his stomach sink. (y/n) was happy about this? What about their son? What about _him_? "But that's not the best part, the best part is that I was named Patriarch! Cool, huh?"

"Please get off me," groaned Gilbert.

"Ah sorry, Angelo."

Gilbert grinned and leaned in to receive his kisses on the cheek before heading out to the market. He wanted to go bug Rodrich about carving techniques.

"I don't understand what any of that means, (y/n)," Ludwig accepted his lover's hand to help himself up.

"It means, you idiot, that my sister is staying in Paris with you." Lovino stood next to them with his arms crossed. "Don't worry you aren't rid of me yet. I will still be here during every major festivals, holidays, and for some of the annual meetings. So don't get any ideas." Antonio hugged Lovi tightly and dragged him away, much to the king's embarrassment.

(y/n) tugged Ludwig towards the market within the Court of Miracles walking at a leisurely pace, "I'm sorry if I made you worry. I didn't know that my brother was planning that."

Ludwig curled his fingers around his Italian's and allowed himself to be dragged about. "It's fine. I'm glad things worked out."

Just then Kiku stepped out of a tent in front of the couple a sketch book and pencil in hand as he furiously worked at whatever he was drawing. His eyes darted between them, down at their joined hands. "There. Forgive the intrusion (y/n)-chan but Elizabeta-chan only just informed me of your relationship." (y/n)'s eyes softened at the sight of his friend. Though he may not be as dramatic as the Grecian matriarch in her distress of not knowing how her surrogate grandchildren was doing, she could tell that the Japanese man before her felt just as hurt for finding out about his relationship with Ludwig through other means.

"I'm sorry!" (y/n) launched herself and hugged the shorter man to herself, much to Kiku's embarrassment. "I should have told you but, like I said there was a lot of stuff going on."

"Like him nearly being burned at the stake," muttered Ludwig, pouting mentally in slight jealousy. Must (y/n) be so affectionate with everyone but him today. Hell _he_ didn't get a kiss and his brother got two. Two!

"Nani?!" This alarmed Kiku and he started to speak in rapid Japanese.

(y/n) cast a disapproving look over her shoulder to Ludwig and sighed. She looped an arm around hier friend and another through Ludwig's. "Come on then. I guess I'll tell you everything from the beginning. Oh by the way, this is Ludwig. He's my boyfriend!"

Gilbert looked mighty pleased with himself. He had managed to make Rodrich turned red _and _purple in just a few hours, much to Vash's amusement. Heracles had requested two cats, a crystal from Rodrich and a wooden one from Gilbert. The two began to work on them, trying to outdo each other. Gilbert had managed to create two figurines, one like a puzzle and the other a just a simple carved statue of a kitten, in the amount of time it took the Austrian to make his one. It was worth it though. He enjoyed observing the man work, cutting a facet into the crystal making it glitter beautifully in the light. "C-could you show me how to do that someday?" Rodrich looked at him through his magnified eyes, making Lilly and Gilbert giggle at how ridiculous he looked. He nodded carefully once and continued to work. Pookie poked at Heracles's sleeping form before crawling on him to take a nap herself.

A week passed and two thirds of the commune that lived in the Court of Miracles was getting ready to leave. Lovino checked to make sure everything was in his carriage purposefully to prolong his goodbyes. Feli was simply playing with pookie oblivious as always. (y/n) knew that the realization that he was leaving (y/n) behind would sink in halfway back to Rome. Though by then they would be too far for them to turn around.

The Patriarchs and Matriarchs had left earlier, Ivan gave the bolt of cloth to a blushing Yao, 'To make you pretty robes, da?' he had told him much to his younger sister's dismay. Heracles and Kiku decided to stay in Paris with (y/n) to guide her as her new advisors while Rodrich and Elizabeta stepped down in order to take care of things for their new baby on the way. Lilly and Vash were actually pretty excited at the prospect of a new sibling, though Vash wasn't as vocal about it as his sister. Where was Vash anyway? Oh. Rodrich sighed and tried to pry the lock open from the stock his son had inadvertently gotten himself stuck in. Again.

Tino was hugging (y/n), crying sadly at their departure. He reassured her though that they would be back to visit soon. Berwald grunted in agreement while trying to pry his son of Gilbert. Peter didn't want to leave his new friend yet and clung tightly to the blushing albino. Emil shyly gave Lilly a necklace he had worked with Lars in creating, and much to her brother and father's dismay she rewarded him with an equally shy kiss on the cheek. Mathias was too busy pestering his other brother, Lukas, to notice that Emma was trying to get his attention. She eventually gave up and stood sadly next to her brother. Feliks and Toris decided that they too were going to stay in Paris with their prince. Feliks glared at Ivan's retreating back, while holding onto his lover. Toris's brothers, Eduard and Ravis had decided that they were going to leave with Lovi to Rome, though they promised to come back with their king to visit.

"Well then, I guess this is good bye for now. Try not to screw anything up," said Lovino awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wah! My little grandsons are leaving their old grandfather," wailed Romulus hugging Lovi and Feli tightly. "Be sure to write to me and (y/n). Be nice and don't be too hard on your Antonio. He's very fragile you know!"

"G-get of me, old man!"

"Never! I think I'm going to take you back to Notre Dame and never let you out. Yes! I think I'll do that."

"Damn it let go!" Lovi blushed deeply in embarrassment at the amount of affection he was receiving from his grandfather.

Antonio giggled and hugged (y/n) and Ludwig goodbye, "We'll be back for the wedding. Ludwig, it was a pleasure being your roommate but remember my threat still stands. Only now it's better because I can actually see you." Ludwig nodded once before returning the embrace. He would probably need to find a home for himself and (y/n) now that he thought about it.

(y/n) finally broke into tears as well and launched onto her brothers. "Ciao, Fratello. Don't forget about me."

Lovi scoffed as he removed himself from his grandfather's grip and wrapped his own arms around his sister to return the embrace. "As if I could forget you, idiot. Our bond goes deeper than that of normal siblings."

"Deeper than that of Natalya and Ivan?"

"Psh, I said normal." He turned to face Ludwig, "And you, you better not hurt hier. I've got my eye on you potato eater."

The remaining few waved as everyone departed. Gilbert escorted Romulus back to Notre Dame for evening mass and so that he could ring the bells. Elizabeta and her family went back to the Court of Miracles with Feliks, Toris, Lars and Emma, leaving behind Kiku Heracles and (y/n) and Ludwig to find a small restaurant to eat. Kiku looked up from his plate of fruits, "There is something I do not understand,(y/n)-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Elizabeta said that the commune was going to have two new babies but she was surprised when Athena-sama mentioned that you were going to have a child with Ludwig-san. If she didn't know about your plans to adopt a baby, then who was the other baby she was referring to?"

(y/n) took a moment to think while chewing on her ham before widening her eyes, "Mierda!"

"What?!" Lars choked on his wine, coughing up some and spilling all over his shirt. Emma looked miserable and cuddled a pillow over her belly.

"I-I'm pregnant, big brother," she said with tears in her eyes.

Lars narrowed his eyes while dabbing away at his lips. He stayed silent for a few minutes before finally speaking up. "Who?"

His sister blushed and she looked away, "It doesn't matter. He's long gone."

"Who?"

Emma gulped and blushed redder, "M-Mathias," she squeaked.

"That SON OF A B-" Lars didn't finish. He rolled over on his pillow fell asleep.

Over him was a frowning Elizabeta with her frying pan. She smiled sweetly to her young friend and gave her a pouch of herbal infusion, "It'll help with morning sickness. Don't worry, dear everything will be ok." Emma nodded weakly before running her fingers through her unconscious brother's hair.

Gilbert sat on his rail with his legs dangling over. Francis, Arthur and Alfred sat next to him. "I'm happy, guys. I finally have what I've always wanted. Friends, family, and love." He yawned sleepily and turned to call it a night. His bird was already asleep in its little nest next to his bed. He pulled the covers over himself and cast a look over to the door, just as his older brother wobbled sleepily to his own room. He smiled, "I'm happy."

**Sillypandalover91: (was from original)**

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story and left me reviews and favorited it. Originally I was just watching the movie with my sister and little cousin, trying to get some real classic Disney into his little mind, when I came up with this concept. Then listening to Hell fire, I thought to my self, wouldn't the song be even more epic if the guy was singing about another guy?! Talk about taboo! Plus my current obsession is Hetalia and of course those cuties have been on my mind. Anyway enough rambling. I hope the epilogue was nice. I left it so that if you wish for that to be the ending it will be but at the same time it did leave me with a hook for a sequel, which I've decided I will write in the near future. Like keep an eye out for it sometime this week or the next. I've planned most of it out already. Anyway thank you again. ^_^**

**Fallen Heavens a.k.a Native America and Narnia: well that's about it for this installment I want to thank everyone who has read it and a special shout out to **

**Foxfirepower for the first favorite**

**Prussia's Little Birdie: for being the first to review**

**Keep and eyes out for the Sequel "The Angel of Notre Dame!" **


End file.
